Four Crest of Destiny
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: AWF, CAWF, FGWE and WWT collide in a crossover PPV that might bring back memories on Three Chains of Destiny!
1. Preshow Toumoil Match

**Chapter 1: 8 Man Interpromotional Tormoil Match for the AWF Championship.**

Taichi: Welcome everyone to the preshow of Four Crest of Destiny, only avalable on AWF's website. In this match, 8 superstars from AWF, CAWF, FGWE and WWT will face off in a tormoil match where the winner will take on AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara later on tonight. Joining me is FGWE announcer Rugal, CAWF's announcer Gorila Monsoon and WWT's announcer Mr. Commentator.

Rugal: Greetings wrestling fans. As for your information, FGWE superstars that will represented for this match are Sub-Zero and SNK's pride Terry Bogard. I'm sure one of them will face your champion Taichi.

Gorila Monsoon: Oh yeah? CAWF is represented by Ben Tennyson and Yusei Fudo. With Ben's omnitrix and Yusei's surprise, you're toast!

Mr. Comanator: Be careful on what're you saying guys because WWT is represented by Invader Zim and the WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants who is eager to fight Takuya.

Taichi: And let's not forget that AWF is represented by Tao and Randy Rand. Now without futher ado, let's start the match.

Doraemon: This is a 8 Man Interpromotional Tormoil Match set for one fall where the winner will take on Takuya Kanbara later on tonight! Introducing first, representing AWF, from Green Hill Town, Tao!

Tao, one of the characters of Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha, makes his appearance in the tone Soul Crusher by White Zombie. He wanted to win this not only to face his friend Randy Rand, but for AWF and his anime.

Perch Perkins: Introducing next, representing CAWF, from Bellwood, the Hero of Earth, Ben Tennyson!

Ben makes his appearance as Jet Ray as he flew to the ring. He then transformed into his normal self.

The match starts with Tao hitting a Low Kick onto Ben. Tao is ready for a High Kick, but Ben grabs his leg before hitting an Atomic Drop. Ben hits a Running Bulldog onto Tao. Tao however managed to avoid the bulldog by rolling himself to the ring floor.

Ben went to the ring floor, went after Tao. While Tao were at the ring apron before hitting a Flying Kick onto Ben. The referee starts the Count Out Sequance "1,2,3...". Tao picks up Ben only to get pushed to the steel steps by Ben. Ben enters the ring while the referee counts to 6.

Tao managed to enter the ring only to get stomped by Ben multiple times before the referee stops him. Ben went for the Omnilock (Double Armlock), giving Tao a trouble to reach the ropes. Forutnately Tao's leg is nearby the ropes, allowing him to use it to release himself from the submission.

Ben drags Tao to the middle of the ring, trying to hit the Omnitrix Roller (Rolling Thunder), but Tao rolls away, causing Ben to hit the mat real hard. After hitting a Baseball Slide, Tao hits the Wall of Jericho onto Ben. Ben crawls to the ropes, while Tao adding more pressure. Ben got the ropes, forcing Tao to release him.

Tao is ready for the Codebreaker, but Ben counters with a Jumping DDT a la Sheldon Benjamin. He then hits the Omnitrix Roller before putting Tao into the Omnilock. Tao's doomed since he has nowhere to go. However, he still managed to crawl to the ropes before grabbing it.

Ben is ready for a Running Clothesline, but Tao counters with a Codebreaker. He then puts Ben into the Walls of Jericho. Ben taps out.

_Ben Tennyson has been eliminated._

Gorila Monsoon: Unbelieveable! That kid just eliminated the hero of earth!

Taichi: Well that's Tao, AWF's version of a much friendlier Chris Jericho.

Axel Hawk: Next, representing FGWE and the Mortal Combat, Sub-Zero!

The ice ninja makes his appearance in smokes on the stage. The smokes then somehow freezes after Sub-Zero walks though it.

Sub-Zero and Tao exchanged punches, with Sub-Zero winning it. Tao reallised that he is tired, so he must defeat Sub-Zero as fast as possible. Sub-Zero pulled Tao, only to get a Codebreaker. Tao tried to pin, but Sub-Zero kicks out.

Tao went for the Walls of Jericho, but Sub-Zero pushed him to the turnbuckle using his leg. Sub-Zero then hits a Reversed DDT onto Tao. Sub-Zero tried to hit the Ice Coffin (super DDT from the corner), but Tao counters with a Fisherman Suplex.

After hitting a Running Bulldog, Tao tried to hit the Walls of Jericho, but Sub-Zero pushed him to the turnbuckle. Sub-Zero tried to crash towards Tao, but Tao runs away, causing Sub-Zero to hit ate turnbuckle. Tao went for a Codebreaker, but Sub-Zero turns it into a Powerbomb.

Sub-Zero picks up Tao and slams his head on the turnbuckle before hitting the Ice Coffin. He then pins Tao. 1,2,3!

_Tao has been eliminated._

Taichi: That Sub-zero nearly froze Tao!

Rugal: I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's what Mortal Combat ninjas can do.

WWT's announcer: Next, representing WWT, from the Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!

Zim, who's still happy after defeating Team Phantom with his teammates at Channels War, wants to take on Takuya instead of Spongebob. But first, he has to go though Sub-Zero.

Zim didn't appear in front of the ring, instead he attacks Sub-Zero from behind. Zim puts Sub-Zero into a Leg Lock, but the ice ninja managed to release his leg and pushed Zim to the ring floor using his leg. Sub-zero followed Zim. When he is on the ring apron, Zim pulled his leg, causing Sub-Zero to fell to the ring floor painfully.

Zim tried to Irish Whips Sub-Zero to the barricade, but Zim gets it instead. Sub-Zero picks up Zim, only to get pushed to the ring post. Zim then kicks Sub-Zero to the head. As the referee counts to 5, Zim enters the ring before laughing at Sub-Zero.

With the ref count at 8, Sub-Zero managed to enter the ring. Zim looks pissed as he puts Sub-Zero into a Headlock. Sub-Zero tried to break free, and he does before hitting an elbow tackle onto Zim stomach. As Zim is holding his stomach at the corner, Sub-Zero takes advantage by hitting the Ice Coffin onto Zim. He then pins Zim. 1,2,3!

_Zim has been eliminated_

Mr. Comanator: Boo that ice ninja!

Rugal: I wish Sindel were here.

Doraemon: Next, representing AWF, from Green Hill Town, accompanied by Yukina, Randy Rand!

Voices by Rev Theory plays, bringing in AWF's version of Randy Orton, Randy Rand. Accompanied by his manager and somehow girlfriend Yukina, Randy wants to avange his friend Tao after he gets eliminated by the hands of Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero tried to hit a Baseball Slide onto Randy, who's still on the ring floor. But Randy pulled Sub-Zero's leg to the ring floor. He then stomps Sub-Zero multiple times before entering the ring, with Yukina at ring side.

As the referee counts to 4, Sub-Zero enters the ring, only to get a DDT by the ropes a la Randy Orton. He then hits a Kneedrop onto Sub-Zero before lifting him and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Randy tried to crash towards Sub-Zero, but he runs away, causing Randy to ate turnbuckle.

Sub-Zero tried to take advantage by hitting the Ice Coffin, but Randy counters with an Uppercut before slamming his head to the turnbuckle. Randy tried to hit an RKO, but Sub-Zero counters with a Leg Sweep. He then puts Randy into a Spinning Toe Hold.

Randy crawls his way to the ropes, but Sub-Zero applied more pressure. Despite all that, Randy managed to grab the ropes. Sub-Zero then slams Randy's head onto the turnbuckle before hitting the Ice Coffin. He then pins Randy, but he kicks out.

After lifting Randy to the top turbuckle, Sub-Zero climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for a Flying Two Handed Bulldog, but Randy counters with a simple push that caused Sub-Zero to fell to the mat painfully. Randy went down only to get a Swinging Neckbreaker by Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero took Randy to the turnbuckle and ready for the Ice Coffin, but Randy counters with a Takedown that slams Sub-Zero to the turnbuckle. Sub-Zero gets up only to fell prey to an RKO by Randy. He then pins Sub-Zero. 1,2,3!

_Sub-Zero has been eliminated_

Rugal: I have to admit, that young boy sure's impressive.

Taichi: Thanks.

Perch Perkins: Next, representing CAWF, from New Domino City, Yusei Fudo!

The hero of YuGiOh 5D's make his appearance, going to the ring on his duel runner.

Yusei gives rapid punches onto Randy before hitting a Thumb on the Eyes, blinding Randy before continues the assult with rapid kicks to the midsection. As Randy went to the turnbuckle, Yusei chokes him until the referee stops him.

Yusei puts Randy into a Torture Rack. Randy is in pain, but he didn't give up to reach the ropes. As he reach the ropes, Yusei release the submission but stomps Randy multiple times before the referee stops him. Randy gets up and hits a surprise Uppercut onto Yusei.

Randy tackled Yusei's leg before putting him into the Anaconda Vice. Yusei seems doomed. That is until someone attacked Yukina on the ring side. It was Rokuna Hiragi.

Thanks to her, Randy were distracted. While the referee were distracted by the brawl on the ring side, Yusei low blows Randy. As the referee returns to the match, Yusei hits the Satelite Shooter (Sharp Shooter) onto Randy. Randy taps out.

_Randy Rand has been eliminated_

Gorila Monsoon: Yes!

Taichi: No!

Before Axel Hawk could announce, Rokuna grabs the mic as the crowd boos at her. She then sounds like Vickie Gurrero, giving her more boos.

Rokuna: Excuse me! (crowd boos) I said EXCUSE ME! (crowd continues to boo) All of you might wondered who's my new boyfriend. Well EXCUSE ME! (crowd continues to boo) Ladies and gentlemen my new boyfriend, Yusei Fudo!

Taichi: What?

Gorila: Woohoo! An interpromotional couple!

She then gives the mic to Axel Hawk.

Axel Hawk: Next, representing FGWE and The King of Fighters, from South Town, 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard!

Terry appears on the stage, waiting to take on Akuma for the FGWE Championship at Blaze of Fury. Before entering the ring, Terry does his 'OKAY' taunt by throwing his hat to the fans. After that, he enters the ring.

Terry then hits multiple strong punches onto Yusei, causing Yusei to go dizzy. Terry then hits a Super Kick onto Yusei. As Terry thought he's winning, all the sudden Rokuna tried to interfere, only to get a Super Kick for all of her troubles. Then Yusei from out of nowhere hit a Roll Up Pin but Terry kicks out.

Yusei hits multiple chops onto Terry, but it didn't had any effect. Terry grabs Yusei by the throat and hits a Chokeslam. Terry then tried to knock out Yusei by hitting rapid ground punches until the referee stops him. Terry then hits a Kneedrop before pinning him. But Yusei kicks out.

Terry was shocked. He has dominated the match but Yusei didn't lose yet. Terry hits the 3 Shooter (Sharpshooter) but Rokuna tried to interfere again. While the referee were distracted, Yusei released himself from the hold and hits a Low Blow onto Terry. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Satelite Press (Star Shooting Press) onto Terry before pinning him. 1,2,3!

_Terry Bogard has been eliminated_

Rugal: Yusei is a cheater. Cheater!

Gorila Monsoon: Who cares!

WWT Announcer: Lastly, representing WWT, from Bikini Bottom, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Spongebob, who has won the Television title after defeating Sasquach at Channels War, are looking foward to win this match in order to take on Takuya Kanbara later on tonight.

As Spongebob enters the ring using the lower ropes, Yusei starts to stomp him multiple times before the referee stops him. He then hits a Legdrop onto SPongebob before pinning him. Spongebob kicks out.

After hitting a DDT, Yusei climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Satelite Press, but Spongebob climbs to the top turnbuckle before punching Yusei multiple times. He then hits a hurricarana onto Yusei. He then puts Yusei into an Armlock, but Yusei grabs the nearby ropes.

Spongebob then hits the Headspring (Diving Headbutt) onto Yusei, sending both of them to the ring floor. As Spongebob gets up, aal the sudden Rokuna enters the ring and tried to dive towards Spongebob, but SPongebob avoided her, causing Rokuna to hit the barricade.

Spongebob looked back, only to get a Reversal Suplex by Yusei. Yusei then Irish Whips Spongebob to the ring post before taking him to the ring. Yusei went for a Satelite Shooter, but Spongebob pushed Yusei using his leg. SPongebob gets up, only to get a Jumping DDT by Yusei. Yusei climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for the Satelite Press. But Spongebob went to the top turnbuckle and hits the Spongy Edge (Razor Edge) onto Yusei. The crowd chanted "That was wicked!" as SPongebob pins Yusei. 1,2,3!

_Yusei Fudo has been eliminated_

WWT announcer: Here's your winner, the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Taichi: So Takuya will defend his AWF Championship against Spongebob later on tonight.

Gorila Monsoon: Hang on. Look!

Rokuna enters the ring before low blowing Spongebob. Yusei gets up and hits the Satelite Shooter onto SPongebob. Then Mondo Ohya enters the ring. He then argues with Rokuna only to get a slap with Yusei giving a kick to the nutes. The two leaves Mondo and SPongebob.

Taichi: Well that was controlversial.

Gorila Monsoon: Until Four Crest of Destiny, see you later!

Rugal: The show is in half an hour Gorila Monsoon.

Mr. Comanator: Sponsored by Ayame's Ramen Store (where Naruto always eat ramens), Try 'n' Save mart (from The Simpsons), Burger King and Sam's Candy Bar (from Jimmy Neutron), cheer us on!

There you have it, the preshow where Spongebob Squarepants from WWT will take on AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara on Four Crest of Destiny. Plus Rokuna reveals her new boyfriend. (By the way, who's the WWT Announcer? I'm confused!)

Next chapter: Womens Champions collide when Haruhi Suzumiya, Luna, Blue Mary Ryan and Ino Yamanaka battles for supremercy, plus an interview with the Celetrial Being about their War Games match against the Frontier Kids. And of course the 4 owners meet for the first time. (trust me, there won't be any company bashing unlike in Three Chains where Charles Roberts and TWA were treated like garbage) Later!

P.S: On the Chamions 4 Way and 4 Way Survivor Series Match, I've decided to put a WWE Superstar as the special guest referee. But I'm confused. Who should I choose? John Cena or The Rock? Well you'll decide who will it be!


	2. Womens Champions 4 Way Match

**ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION, CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION, FIGHTING GAME WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT AND WORLD WRESTLING TELEVISION PRESENTS... FOUR CREST OF DESTINY!**

**Chapter 2: 4 Way Womens Champions Match: AWF Womens Champion Haruhi Suzumiya vs CAWF Womens Champion Luna vs FGWE Womens Champion Blue Mary Ryan vs WWT Womens Champion Ino Yamanaka**

(Slay Me by Dave Oliver Plays as the intro to Four Crest of Destiny. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.)

Taichi: Welcome everyone to Four Crest of Destiny! We're your hosts, representing AWF, Taichi Yagami and my partner Takato Matsuda.

Takato: We're live in London, England. Long Live the Queen!

Taichi: Tonight, four companies collide as Team AWF, membered by Edward and Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Ray Kon will take on Team CAWF, Team FGWE and Team WWT in a 4 Way Survivor Series Match. Also the champions from all 4 companies will take on each other in a Champions 4 Way Match.

Takato: Also, Team AWF Divas, membered by Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi Orimoto, will take on Team CAWF Divas, Team FGWE Divas and Team WWT Divas in another 4 Way Survivor Series Match! Also, the Celestrial Being will take on the Frontier Kids in a Match Beyond... Known as War Games! Let's go to the CAWF's announcers.

Gorila Monsoon: Hello everyone I'm Gorila Monsoon and my partner Henry Chan, representing CAWF. As you already know, The Undertaker, Kane, Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin and a new member of CAWF, Brian Griffin will represent Team CAWF on the 4 Way Survivor Series match. Also our CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan will take on AWF Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa and WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru Nara in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match.

Henry Chan: For CAWF Divas Team, it consist of our new superstar Dawn, Lois Griffin, Dora The Explorer, Azula and Angelica Pickles. And of course Team Nobita will take on Team Giant in a match called Prison of the Afterlife Match. Let's go to the FGWE announcers.

Rugal: Greetings fans around the world. I'm Rugal, representing SNK and FGWE and my partner Sindel, representing Mortal Combat and of course FGWE. Let's remember that Team FGWE is consist of Jin Kazama, Richard Meyer's replacement Sub-Zero, T Hawk, TJ Combo and Ash Crimson. To make it interesting, all 5 of them have their own place. I mean Jin represents Tekken, Sub-Zero represents Mortal Combat, T Hawk represents Capcom, TJ Combo represents Killing Instinct and Ash Crimson represents SNK.

Sindel: Meanwhile Team FGWE Divas will be represented by Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Katsugano and Sonya Blade. And of course our Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan wil take on AWF Japanese Champion Nick, CAWF Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum and WWT National Champion Jimmy Neutron in a World Colusion Match. On to the WWT guys!

Mr. Comanator: Hello everyone I'm Mr. Comanator, representing WWT and my partner for tonight, our own referee Jason Smith. Tonight, Team WWT is consist of Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Kankuro, WWT X Division Champion Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey. And earlier during the preshow, WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants won the Toumoil Match. This means he will take on AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara for the AWF Championship.

Jason Smith: I'm maybe the referee for WWT, but that doens't mean my commentary skills are as crap as Mike Adamle. Also tonight there will be a Tag Team Toumoil Match. And let's not forget that Team WWT Divas are consist of WWT Womens Champion Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Temari and Lydia. Right now, let's start the PPV with some Divas action where 4 companies Womens Champions collide.

In the ring, Doraemon, Axel Hawk, WWT Announcer and Perch Perkins are ready to introduce the divas.

WWT Announcer: This is the 4 Way Womens Champions Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha, she is the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka!

Ino appears in the tone Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale. She won the title after defeating Kin Tsuchi at Channels War. The crowd rained boos on her since she is a member of the TWO.

Axel Hawk: Next, from South Town, she is the current FGWE Womens Champion, Blue Mary Ryan!

Terry Bogard's girlfriend makes her appearance, holding the WOmens Championship title after defeating Mai Shiranui at Never Surrender. After throwing her jacket (with her dog catching it), she enters the ring, looking at Ino.

Perch Perkins: Next, from New Domino City, she is the current CAWF Womens Champion, Luna!

Leo's twin sister from YuGiOh 5D's (I Think) make her appearance to the ring, drawing cheers from not only the CAWF fans, but also from some non-CAWF's.

Doraemon: And, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

The leader of the SOS Brigade plus the CASZ Womens Champion (CASZ belongs to Jean Kazuhiza, not me) makes her appearance. She won the title after sucessfully defeating Rokuna Hiragi and Lena three weeks before this show.

The match starts with all three of the girls attack Ino with a Three on One beatdown. That is until Luna hits multiple Low Kicks onto Haruhi while Blue Mary goes one on one with Ino. After hitting a Legdrop, Blue Mary then puts Ino into a Leglock. While Luna went for a kick to the midsection, but Haruhi grabs her leg and slams it to the ground.

Haruhi tried to hit a Spinning Toe Hold, but Luna grabs the nearby rope. After draging Luna to the middle of the ring, Haruhi tried to hit the Spinning Toe Hold. But this time, Luna counters by pushing Haruhi to the turnbuckle using her leg. She then crashed towards Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Blue Mary continues to put Ino into the Leglock. But then Ino starts to crawl herself to the nearby rope. Blue Mary applied more pressure, but Ino managed to grab the ropes. After releasing Ino from the Leglock, she then stomps Ino until the referee stops her.

After slamming Haruhi's head onto the turnbuckle, Luna hits a Diving Headbutt onto Blue Mary. She gets up only to get a Leg Sweep by Ino. Ino tried to pin Luna, but Blue Mary stops the count.

Ino and Blue Mary exchanged punches, with Blue Mary winning it. Blue Mary hits a Neckbreaker onto Ino before felling prey to a Dropkick by Luna. Haruhi tried to hit a Running Clothesline, but Luna avoided it and counters with a kick to the midsection. She then hits Haruhi with a DDT.

Luna tried to pn Haruhi, but Blue Mary throws her to the ring floor. She also met the same fate fater been thrown to the ring floor by Ino from behind. Ino grabs Haruhi's leg only to get kicked to the gut. Haruhi gets up and hits a Bulldog onto Ino. Instead of pinning Ino, Haruhi dived herself onto both Luna and Blue Mary.

As the three girls gets up, Blue Mary Irish Whips Haruhi to the ring post before hitting a Reversed DDT. She looked behind only to get a Clothesline by Luna. Luna climbs to the ring apron and tried to dive towards Haruhi and Blue Mary, only to get pushed by Ino. Her head crashed onto the barricade.

Ino went to the ring floor and sets her eye on both Haruhi and Blue Mary. She tried to hit a Double Clothesline, but Haruhi and Blue Mary counters with a Double Suplex. Haruhi high fived with Blue Mary only to get herself Irish Whiped to the ring post. She then took Haruhi to the ring.

Blue Mary hits a Legdrop onto Haruhi before pinning her just for good measures, but Haruhi kicks out. Blue Mary went for a Inverted Piledriver, but Haruhi counters with a Spinning DDT. She then climbs to the top turbuckle and hits the Melancholic Angel (Money Shot) onto Blue Mary. She then pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Blue Mary Ryan has been eliminated_

Haruhi, Luna and Ino were shocked as 'Is this elimination?' was heard in their thoughts. Ino tried to 'destroy' Luna by stomping her before crashing her head to the ring apron multiple times before the referee stops her. Ino tried to hit a Reversal Suplex, but Luna reversed it into a huraricana, crashing her head to the barricade.

Luna enters the ring only to get Clotheslined by Haruhi. Haruhi tried to pin Luna, but Ino grabs Luna's feet and pull her to the ring floor. A pisseed off Haruhi hits a Baseball Slide onto Ino before dived herself onto Luna.

Haruhi and Luna gets up and began exchanging punches. They stoped after Ino grabs their hairs and hits a Double Bulldog. She then took Haruhi to the steel steps and slams her head onto it. Luna tried to hit a Running Dropkick, but she missed it. Ino takes the advantage and hits a Bodyslam onto Luna.

Ino Irish Whips Luna onto Haruhi, causing both of them to crash onto each other. Ino climbs to the ring apron and ready to dive herself onto both of them. As she dived, Haruhi and Luna grabs Ino before tossing her onto the audience place.

Luna hits a Low Kick onto Haruhi before hitting a Uppercut. As Haruhi is standing mear the ring post, Luna tried to crash ontoher, but Haruhi runs away, causing Luna to hit the ring post real hard. After tossing Luna into the ring, Haruhi climbed to the top turnbuckle and tried to hit the Melancholic Angel. But Ino pulled her to the ring floor, causing Haruhi to hit the outside mat real head first.

Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle only to get a huraricana by Luna. She then climbs to the top turbuckle and ready for a Lunasault (Moonsault), but Ino rolls away, causing Luna to fell to the mat. She picks up Luna and hits a Brain Crusher (Neckbreaker) before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Luna has been eliminated_

Now this leaves Ino and Haruhi. Haruhi enter the ring, realised that she must be careful while battling Ino alone.

Ino and Haruhi exchanged punches, with Haruhi winning it. Haruhi then hits multiple martial arts kicks onto Ino, but Ino blocks them with her arm. She catches Haruhi's leg and slams it to the mat. She then stomps her leg multiple times before stomping her knee.

Ino went for a Ino Splash (Big Splash), but Haruhi rolls away, causing Ino to hit the mat real hard. Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Melancholic Angel. But Ino climbs to the same turnbuckle as Haruhi were at.

The two exchanged punches to determine who will fall first. Ino tried to hit a Brain Crusher in the air, but Haruhi managed to put her legs onto the middle turnbuckle to avoid falling to the mat. While Ino fell to the Haruhi were standing at the top turnbuckle, Ino gets up and hit a huraricana from the top turnbuckle onto Haruhi.

After hitting a Brain Crusher onto Haruhi, she climbs to the top turnbuckle. Instead of hitting her Ino Splash, she is going for a 450 Splash. She then tried to hit the 450 Splash, but Haruhi rolls away, causing her to nearly injured her back. After Haruhi hits the Melancholic Angel onto Ino, she pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Ino has been eliminated._

Doraemon: Here's youw winner, the AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Mr. Comanator: Well I must say that Haruhi put a great fight tonight.

Taichi: That is something that I should say since she represents AWF.

Rugal: Blue Mary you idiot! Why did you lose?

Gorila Monsoon: I have to say that Luna puts a great show as well.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm Tailmon, representing AWF and my guest for this time, the Celestrial Being. Celestrial Being what is your reaction on your match against the Frontier Kids inside the War Games match?

Setsuna then grabs the mic roughly from Tailmon before Haro (Lockon's partner inside his gundam suit) tackles Tailmon until she's passed out.

Setsuna: Shut your mouth Digimon! As you may know, we on a war, a war to destroy Digimon from AWF. Why? Simple. They sucks. Plus, because of them, Gundam failed to be the best mecha anime in history. To make it worse, the title now goes to our rival, Ghost In The Shell and Evangelion. But who cares about that. Tonight, you can digivolve all you want Frontier Kids, but tonight, you're going to get a taste of...

The CB then gathers.

Celestrial Being: Celestrial Being 4 Life!

GM Takari's Office:

Mr. TV: I have to admit, Nobita's victory over TWA's Larry Wiliams at Brainplan was shocking! Espacially with the Frontier Kids helping him out.

Takari: Thanks. But I'm empressed with the Television Games match at Channels War. I mean it's like a War Games match!

Then fictfan07 came in.

Fictfan07: You must be Takari right?

Takari: Yeah. Who are you?

Fictfan07: I'm fictfan07, the GM of FGWE. It's been a plessure to meet you and err... What's your name?

Mr. TV: Call me Mr. TV, the GM of WWT.

?: Hello everyone! It's me, the GM of CAWF, . CAAARRRTOOONN!

Fictfan07: Are you done?

Mr. Cartoon: CAAARRRTOOONN!

Takari: Why does that sounds like Mr Kennedy?

Mr. TV: It's Mr. Anderson now.

Takari: Who cares! I don't watch TNA.

Fictfan07: Well guys, let's make the best company wins.

Mr. TV: Yeah.

Mr. Cartoon: And promise me no company bashing okay?

Takari: Relax. It's not like CAWF is the New TWA or something.

Mr. TV: If CAWF is the New TWA, what about the others?

Takari: Well FGWE could be the new CASZ, WWT could be the new CWF while my company AWF could be the new UCW.

Mr Cartoon: Yeah right.

**Authors Note: There you have it, Haruhi Suzumiya defeated the other 3 champions in a surprising elimination match, the Celestrial Being gives a warning to the Frontier Kids, plus the 4 owners meet for the first time.**

**Next Chapter: An Interpromotional Tag Team Toumoil Match plus Team Nobita is interviewed for their match against Team Giant in the Prison of the Afterlife Match. Later!**

**P.S: So far, I got three suggestions on using The Rock as the special guest referee instead of John Cena. And of course so far only Mr. TV , mr cartoon and Jean Kazuhiza has reviewed this fic. So to JC, Charles, DJ and Fanfic Meister, please read and review this.**


	3. Tag Team Toumoil Match

**Chapter 3: 8 Tag Team Toumoil Match**

Taichi: Now it's time for the Tag Team Toumoil Match.

Takato: I wonder who has the best?

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen, this is a 8 Tag Team Toumoil Match! Introducing enterant number one, representing AWF, from Odaiba, Japan, Yamato and Takeru, the Ishida Brothers!

The Hardyz theme began to play, bringing in Yamato and Takeru, who's in a not good mood after losing their Tag Team title against the Bladebreakers due to the Celestrial Being's interference at Brainplan.

Perch Perkins: Introducing enterant number 2, representing CAWF, from Peach Creek, Ed and Edd!

The two Eds makes their appearance without **Eddy** who's preparing himself for the Prison of the Afterlife match.

Ed and Yamato starts first. Yamato hits multiple low kicks onto Ed before going for a DDT. But Ed breaks free fro the attempt and counters with a tackle. He then hits a Running Clothesline onto Yamato before hitting a Big Splash. Ed tried to pin Yamato but he rolls away to the ring floor.

Ed foolishly asking Edd on where's Yamato. Yamato takes the advantage by entering the ring and hits a Bulldog from behind. After Irish Whipping Ed to the turnbuckle, Yamato tags himself onto Takeru. The two hits the Doomsday Device onto Ed.

Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb), but Ed climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Suplex in the air. After a fwe stomps onto Takeru, he drags Takeru to the orner and tags himself to Edd.

Ed and Edd stomps Takeru before the referee stomps them. Edd picks up Takeru and hits a DDT. Edd puts Takeru into a Armlock, but Takeru were able to tackle Edd with his elbow before hitting a Kick to the Midsection. He tried to tag to his brother, but Edd pulled Takeru's arm and tackles him.

Edd tags himself into Ed as the two hits a DoubleED (3D) onto Takeru. Ed pins Takeru but he kicks out. Ed tried to hit an EDominator, but Takeru hits a Roll Up Pin from all the sudden.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Ed and Edd has been eliminated_

If Eddy were here, he would blame Ed's stupidness for their defeat.

Axel Hawk: Enterant number 3, representing FGWE and SNK, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia!

The Sakazaki pupils makes their appearance, wanted to show that FGWE has the greatest Tag Teams among others.

Takeru tags himself onto Yamato, while Ryo enters the ring. Yamato tried to hit a Clothesline but Ryo counters with a Hip Toss before hitting an Uppercut onto Yamato. He then punches Yamato straight to the chin a la Ryu from Street Fighters, knocking Yamato out.

Ryo tried to pin Yamato, but he's nearby the ropes. Ryo tried to pull Yamato to the middle of the ring only to get pushed using his leg. Ryo tried to Bench Press Yamato to the ring floor, but Yamato avoided it and counters with a Dropkick that sents Ryo to the ring floor.

Yamato tags himself to Takeru as he Springboard Dives himself onto Ryo, but Ryo grabs Takeru and hits a Backbreaker. He then slams Takeru's head onto the ring apron before entering the ring. Ryo tried to Irish Whip Takeru to their corner, but Takeru reversed the Irish Whip, causing Ryo to ate turnbuckle on the Ishida's corner.

Takeru then hits the Twist of Fate onto Ryo. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Diving Light, but Ryo rolls away, causing Takeru to land on the mat real hard. He then Irish Whips Takeru to the turnbuckle before tagging himself into Robert.

Ryo and Robert then hits the Doomsday Device onto Takeru. Robert then pins Takeru.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Yamato and Takeru Ishida has been eliminated_

WWT Announcer: Enterant number four, representing WWT, Garra and Youngblood, the Alliance of Extreme!

Without wasting any time, Garra enters the ring and hits a Running Clothesline onto Robert while Youngblood pulled Ryo to the ring floor. Garra then stomps Robert before hitting a Legdrop. Garra then puts Robert intoa Leglock, but Robert managed to push him to the turnbuckle using his leg.

Robert then tags himself to Ryo and the two took Garra to the turnbuckle before hitting multiple Martial Arts Kicks onto him. Ryo then hits a Neckbreaker onto Garra before pinning him, but Garra kicks out.

Ryo tried to hit a Karate Chop to the Head, but Garra blocks it using his hands. Unknown to Garra, Ryo kicks him to the gut before hitting the same punch to the chin that nearly took out Yamato's head. Ryo tried to hit a Running Dropkick, but Garra runs away and tags himself onto Youngblood.

Youngblood hits multiple Low Kicks onto Ryo before hitting a Takedown. He then puts Ryo into a Double Leglock. Despite with Youngblood adding the pressure, Ryo crawls and reach the ropes. Youngblood pins Ryo, but Robert stops the count.

Garra enters the ring and hits a Clothesline onto Robert. After get tagged in by Youngblood who hits The Pirate Clothesline onto Robert, he climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits The Sand Bomb, but Ryo rolls away, causing Garra to fell to the mat painfully. After hitting a Big Boot onto Youngblood, he pins Garra.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Garra and Youngblood has been eliminated_

Doraemon: Enterant number 6, representing AWF, they are the Tag Team Champions, Tyson Graiger and Max Tate, the Bladebreakers!

The AWF Tag Team Champions enters the ring. Ryo seems tired but he tried to hide it from the Bladebreakers.

Ryo tried to hit a punch onto Tyson but he blocks it using his leg. He then hits multiple Low Kicks onto Ryo before hitting a DDT. He then use his quickness and hits the Rolling Thunder. Tyson grabs Ryo only to get tackled by Ryo.

After hitting a Bulldog, Ryo slams Tyson's head to the mat until the referee stops him. Ryo tried to push Tyson, but he has his hands on the ropes. Tyson then pushed Ryo to the turnbuckle using him leg before crash towards him.

Tyson tags himself onto Max as they hits the Hart Attack onto Ryo. He then tags himself onto Tyson before hitting a Big Boot onto Robert. Meanwhile, Tyson hits the Sharpshooter onto Ryo as he taps out.

_Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia has been eliminated_

Perch Perkins: Enterant number six, representing CAWF, they are the CAWF Tag Team Champions, Fangface and Ruff Ruffman, the New Cartoon Order!

Fangface and Ruff Ruffman enters the ring without their leader Peter Griffin, who has been assigned to represent CAWF on the Survivor Series Match.

Tyson and Max grabs Fangface, who's still on the ring apron to the ring before hitting a Double Big Boot onto Ruff Ruffman. They then hits the Hart Attack before Tyson eliminates them with a Simple Sharpshooter.

_Fangface and Ruff Ruffman has been eliminated_

Gorila Monsoon: What the? How come they get eliminated so fast?

Henry Chan: Without Peter, they're weaklings you know.

Axel Hawk: Enterant number 7, representing FGWE and Mortal Combat, they are the FGWE Tag Team Champions, Liu Kang and Kung Lao!

The Tag Team Champions of FGWE enters the ring, showing no fear on the AWF's Hart Dinasty.

Max and Liu Kang goes first. Max and Liu exchanged chops with Liu winning it. Liu went for a Scissor Kick, but Max lifts Liu and hits a Reversal Suplex. After hitting a Kneedrop, Max lifts Liu and hits the British Bulldog.

After hitting a Elbow Drop, Max puts Liu into a Headlock, but Liu managed to grab the ropes. Max drags Liu to the middle of the ring and hits a Headlock onto him. Liu crawls to the ropes, but Max applied more pressure. After a while, Liu managed to grab the ropes.

After releasing his submission, Max stomps Liu until the referee stops him. He tags himself onto Tyson, signalling for the Hart Attack. But Liu counters with a Huraricana, causing Max to get bumped onto Tyson before Liu hits a Double Clothesline onto both of them.

Liu hits the Dragon Cutter onto Max before tagging himself onto Kung Lao. The two then hits the Dragon Death Drop (3-D) onto Max before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Tyson Graiger and Max Tate has been eliminated_

WWT Announcer: Lastly, representing WWT, they are the WWT Tag Team Champions, Patrick Star and Truman X!

After entering the ring, Patrick decided to go first against Kung. Patrick and Kung exchanged punches with Patrick winning it. Patrick then punches Kung to the spine before hitting an Atomic Drop. He then tags himself onto Truman as they hit a Double Suplex onto Kung.

Truman hits the Truman Breaker (Shoulder Breaker) onto Kung before pinning him, but Kung kicks out. Truman tags himself onto Patrick as Patrick climbs to the top turnbuckle before Truman climbs on his shoulder. Truman then hits the Truman Jump (Crossbody) onto Liu who's trying to interfere before Patrick dived himself onto Kung.

The crowd chanted 'That was wicked!' as Patrick and Truman gets up and hits their suplex at the same time. Without their notice, this match is now somehow turned into a Tornado Tag Match with all four of them are in the ring.

Patrick and Truman tried to hit their repective Clothesline onto Liu and Kung, but the MK Shaolin Monks reversed it into a Inverted DDT onto both of them. After throwing out Truman to the ring floor, they puts Patrick on top of the turnbuckle.

Kung Lao: Liu, get the tables!

Liu went to the ring floor and took out a table from under the ring. Inside the ring, he opens it before he and Kung hits the 3D onto Patrick, smashing him onto the table. The crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' as Kung pins Patrick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Patrick Star and Truman X has been eliminated_

Axel Hawk: Here're your winners, the FGWE Tag Team Champions, Liu Kuei and Kung Lao!

Mr. Comanator: Man I've got to buy a Mortal Combat video game after this match!

Sindel: How about you buy them from me? I sell them 10 dollars per each.

Jason Smith: No thanks. I already get my hands full on King Of Fighters.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm Tailmon, already recovered from the Celetrial Being attack and with me are Team Nobita. Nobita you and your team will take on Team Giant inside the Prison of the Afterlife match, so who's the fifth member?

Nobita: Well that's still a secret. And unfortunately Kevin Levin is injured due to Eddy's attack before the show. But it's a good thing we have Leo, the twin sister of the CAWF Womens Champion Luna. And Team Giant, beware because our fifth member is dangerous and deadly. And for Eddy, he's not Jean Kazuhiza.

GM's office:

While Takari, Mr. TV , Fictfan07 and Mr. Cartoon where talking, two people came in.

Takari: You... You guys are...

?: Yes. We're two of the GM's that makes Three Chains of Destiny a sucess.

?: Hey Fictfan07! Long time no see.

Fictfan07: Yeah Jean.

Mr. Cartoon: Somebody tell me who are they?

Mr. TV: Didn't you know, these two are Jean Kazuhiza and Charles Roberts, the GM of CASZ and TWA.

Mr. Cartoon: Cccccooooooooooolllll!

Takari: Please don't go Mr Kennedy again please?

Mr. Cartoon: Sorry. My habit.

Charles: Well I've invited AWF and WWT to our upcoming PPV in Paris. How about it?

Takari: I don't know. After this PPV we're heading to Birmingham and next week we're heading to... Okay since next week's show is live on Paris.

Mr. TV: And my company is still new in this crossover stuffs. So let me think first.

Jean: By the way, nice PPV so far, although you don't let me get my hands on Eddy tonight.

Takari: Thanks. And you should be hating Giant more than Eddy. I mean from the first episode of Doraemon to the last, he always bullies Nobita.

Jean: Yeah. At least Nobita has become John Cena in AWF.

Fictfan07: Hello? I'm standing here!

Jean: Sorry.

Charles: So how about you put some matches for this PPV that includes us?

Takari: Well since Three Chains has 16 matches while mine has 11 so far. Okay. Tonight, it's going to be CASZ's Shinji Ikari and his manager Yuko Ichihara vs TWA's Ace 'A-Truth' Armington and his wife Lisa Simpson vs AWF's Randy Rand and his girlfriend Yukina is a Triple Threat Mixed Tag Team Match. How about it?

Charles: Cool then!

Jean: Wait? Yukina is Randy's girlfriend? I thought Yukina is dating Kuwabara?

Takari: That elvis haired man? Well I didn't sign him, so that means Yukina single in AWF with Randy takes advantage and dates her of course.

Jean: Well that makes sence.

Takari: And since you and Fictfan07 are friends, I'm going to put a CASZ vs FGWE match where CASZ's Red-Dust vs FGWE's Billy Kane in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Of Course CASZ's champion Omega Red vs TWA's Champion Alex Armington II. And since WWT were also involved in TWA's upcoming PPV, it's going to be a TWA vs WWT match where TWA Tag Team Champions Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog VS WWT's Chouji and Timmy Turner.

Charles: Sounds cool.

Mr. TV: Yeah.

Mr. Cartoon: There's one more match card to be filled. Can you include CAWF in it?

Takari: Sure. Also, there will be a 6 Divas Interpromotional Match where AWF's Sakura Haruno vs CASZ's Konata Izumi vs CAWF's Blossom vs FGWE's Frost vs TWA's Rubella Bat vs WWT's Kin Tsuchi. How about it?

Charles: Sounds good.

Jean: Okay then.

Fictfan07: Wait! With TWA and CASZ, aren't this became a 6 Way Battle?

Takari: No. Let's just say that CASZ and TWA are VIP's for this event.

Mr. TV: Oh.

Mr. Cartoon: CASZ, TWA or whatever, you cannot mess with CAWF or me, Mr. Carrrrrtttttttoooooooonnnnnnn!

Takari: Close your ears everyone!

Mr. Cartoon: !

**Authors Note: There you have it, FGWE's Liu Kang and Kung Lao showing everyone that FGWE has the greatest Tag Teams among the other brands. Of course Tailmon interviewed Team Nobita and thanks to Jean Kazuhiza and Charles Roberts for reviewing this fic, I've decided to add CASZ and TWA into this show and adding more matches. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Next Chapter: The Celestrial Being battles the Frontier Kids inside the War Games Match. And of course Team CAWF are interviewed!**


	4. War Games Match

**Chapter 4: War Games Match: The Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs The Frontier Kids (Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Hibi, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura)**

Taichi: It's time for the War Games Match!

Takato: Before we start, let's take a look on why this battle had began in the first place.

**The title lose at Brainplan...**

Before the match started, the Celestrial Being are on the stage, distracting the BladeBreakers and the Ishidas. The match started with Max hits a tackle onto Yamato. Max Irish Whips Yamato to the turnbuckle and stomps him before the referee stops him. He then tags himself to Tyson. Max lifts Yamato while Tyson ready for the Hart Attack. But the Celestrial Being went closer to the ring, causing Tyson to change direction and dived onto the Celestrial Being. While Max connects a German Suplex onto Yamato. Tyson reenters the ring and tried to connect the Sharpshooter but the Celestrial Being entered the ring, beating up the referee before attacking Tyson and Yamato. Takeru and Max tried to help but also fell victim to the numbers game. After they all nailed their finishers onto the Ishidas and the BladeBreakers, the Celestrial Being leaves the ring.

Taichi: Everyone is down.

Takato: Hang on. Look!

Ray came and hits the Celestrial Being with a Steel Chair, hitting Setsuna and Lockon. Allelujah and Tieria tried to attack Ray but Ray slips away and went to the ring. Allelujah enters the ring only to get a Kick to the Jaw by Ray before he hits a Buzzsaw Kick onto Tieria. He then placed Tyson on Yamato as the referee gets up and starts the count.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners and new Tag Team Champions, Tyson and Max, the BladeBreakers!

**A Statement has been make...**

Takari: I'm glad you're here Celestrial Being. I want to ask you something, why did you interfere last nights match for the Tag Team Championship?

Setsuna: Why? Well that is the most simple question. We interfere because we want to destroy Digimon from AWF!

Taichi: What?

Takato: They want to destroy us?

Takari: You want to destroy all the characters from Digimon in AWF?

Setsuna: Yes.

Takari: Well that gives me an idea. At the 4CD, you will not going to face Yamato and Takeru because the 4 of you will take on the Frontier Kids in a match beyond... known as War Games!

Takato: Sweet Mother of Pearl! A War Games match?

Taichi: Everyone knows how dangerous that match can be.

Takari: And next week, one of you will take on one of the members of the Frontier Kids. And if the Frontier representive wins, they can use their Digimon forms at the War Games!

Taichi: Wow!

Takato: Our GM is serious about this PPV.

Takari and the Celestrial Being leaves the stage.

**The match that gives advantage...**

The match starts with Setsuna hitting a Cheap Shot onto Takuya but he blocks the punch before hitting a Headbutt. He then hits a Fist Drop straight onto Setsuna's head before putting him into a Spinning Toe Hold. Setsuna however managed to counter by pushing Takuya to the turnbuckle using his leg. Setsuna tried to crash onto Takuya but he counters with a Kick to the Jaw. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for a Flying Clothesline only to get a Suplex by Setsuna. He then pins Takuya.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takuya kicks out.

Setsuna puts Takuya into a Torture Rack but Takuya managed to grab the ropes. Setsuna pulled him to the middle of the ring and hits another Torture Rack and this time Takuya is in danger of tapping out. But the determined frontier kid tried to move closer and closer to the rope. He then finally managed to grab the ropes. Setsuna tried to finish Takuya with his Exia Clothesline but Takuya from out of nowhere hits a Sweet Chin Music instead. He picks up Setsuna and nails his Flame Factor before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takuya Kanbara!

**Let's go... Spirit Evolution! War Games Match!**

Doraemon: This is a War Games Match set for one fall! And the only way to win is by eliminating all members of a team via pinfall or submission. And the teams cannot eliminate each other until all members of them are in. Introducing first, the team of Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde, The Celestrial Being!

The Celestrial Being makes their appearance, hoping to 'finish their war' with Digimon on AWF. The crowd gives mixed reactions.

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, accompanied by AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto, the team of Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Hibi, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, the Digimon Frontier Kids!

_Fire! _by_ Kouji Wada_ plays, bringing in the Frontier Kids, who wanted to finish the Celestrial Being for one and for all. Before entering the ring, they digivolved into their repective Digimons.

Kouji decided to go first, with the Celestrial Being sending their 'rapid shooter' Allelujah into the ring. The two starts exchanging chops with Kouji about to win it, but Allelujah counters with a Dirty Tackle. After hitting the Thumb on the Eyes, Allelujah slams Kouji's head to the turnbuckle. He exposed the turnbuckle and slams Kouji's head again.

With No DQ's and waiting for all members to enter, Allelujah takes advantage by hitting a Choke Hold onto Kouji. Kouji grabs the ropes, but it's useless for this match. Kouji pushed Allelujah before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. All the sudden Allelujah Low Blows Kouji before hitting a Facebuster.

Allelujah tried to Irish Whip Kouji onto the cell wall, but Kouji reversed it, sending Allelujah to the wall instead. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Missile Dropkick onto Allelujah. If all members were here, Kouji would pin Allelujah now.

After slamming Allelujah's head to the cell wall, Kouji sends him to the ring. Kouji tried to enter only to get himself a DDT on the ropes. He then stomps on Kouji's head, adding pressure like he's trying to break his head. Allelujah picks up Kouji and slams him onto the exposed turnbuckle.

Allelujah went for a Kyrios Charge (Triple Running Clothesline), but Kouji dodge it and counters with a High Kick straight to the jaw before hitting a Inverted Backbreaker. Kouji is ready for the Saber Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell) and he hits it. The countdown timer is now on zero.

Kouichi and Setsuna steps forward as the referee is ready for a coin toss. Setsuna called for heads while Kouichi called for tails. After the coin toss, the coin shows Heads.

Doraemon: The Celestrial Being gets the two on one advantage!

Tieria, the 'heavy shooter' of the Celestrial Being, enters the ring. Not only the Celestrial Being gets the numbers game, but also have their two strongest guys in the ring. Kouji seems hesitated as he hits mutiple punches onto Tieria. The Tieria catches his fist before planting Kouji with a Sit Out Powerbomb.

Allelujah then do his job as he stomps Kouji rapidly until he's satisfied. Tieria picks up Kouji with Kouji hitting a surprise Uppercut onto Tieria. Kouji tried to hit a Flying Dropkick on the top turnbuckle, but Tieria hits a Big Boot in the air.

Tieria and Allelujah signals for a Double Irish Whip to the cell wall onto Kouji, but Kouji managed to jump and stick himself on the cell wall. He then hits a Crossbody onto both Allelujah and Tieria, but the two managed to grab his body and hits a Double Powerbomb.

Kouji is doomed and tired after getting pounded up by the Celestrial Being. But the CB are able to do whatever they want to Kouji (except killing) until all members enter the ring. The countdown timer is now on zero, meaning Kouji gets a backup.

Unfortunately, the Backup that Kouji gets is his brother Kouichi. Kouichi put aside his issues with his brother as he Headbutts Allelujah before starting to punch Tieria multiple times onto the midsection, only to get pushed by Tieria only using one arm.

Kouichi picks up his brother as both of them went for Tieria. They pushed Tieria to the ropes before Bench Presses him to the second ring. After Kouji hitting a Springboard Dive onto the fallen Tieria, Kouichi turns his focus on Allelujah.

Kouichi is ready for the Way of the Dusk (Go To Sleep), but Allelujah breaks free with rapid tackles using his elbow. Allelujah then hits an Atomic Drop onto Kouichi before suplexing him. He then throws Kouichi to the cell wall but like Kouji, he jumps and stick to the wall.

Allelujah tried to pull down Kouichi only to get himself a well deserved Flash Kick. As the timer goes to zero, Kouji gets up and hits a Legdrop onto Tieria on the second ring.

Then came in the 'sniper' and 'sharpshooter' of the Celestrial Being, Lockon. After hitting a Big Boot onto Kouichi, he enters the second ring, meaning that he wanted to help Tieria to beat up Kouji. Lockon enters the ring only to get himself a Kick to the Shoulder on the ropes.

Meanwhile, Kouichi tried to hit the Way of the Dusk onto Allelujah, but Allelujah counters with a Spinning DDT. While Tieria gets up and hits a Two Handed Chokeslam from behind onto Kouji. He then steps on Kouji's chest before walked through him. Kouji is holding his crest in pain, with Izumi and Takuya worried about their injured friend.

Tieria enters the first ring, leaving Kouji with Lockon. If they can eliminate people, Lockon would put Kouji into the Dinames Sniper (Sharp Shooter). Back at Tieria, he picks up Kouichi and sends him to the turnbuckle before slapping his chest a la Big Show. A loud sound was heard from the slap.

Lockon, bored and has nothing to do, decided to put Kouji into the Dinames Sniper despite with the No Elimination Rule. Lockon applied more pressure as Kouji grabs the ropes, but in this match, grabing the ropes is a pointless action. But Kouji put good use on the rope by pushing Lockon using his leg.

Lockon tried to hit a Clothesline but Kouji counters with a Takedown, causing Lockon's head to hit the cell wall. As the timer goes to zero, Allelujah and Tieria hits the Heavy Ammo (Doomsday Device) onto Kouichi, burning Kouji's fire after what they did to his brother.

Junpei enters the ring, hitting a Diving Headbutt onto Tieria, with Tieria falled to the mat thanks to Junpei's weight. Allelujah tried to stomp Junpei, but Junpei rolls away and Kouji hits a High Knee to the Face a la Triple then hits their repective Suplexes onto both Tieria and Allelujah.

Unfrotunately for Junpei, Tieria is too heavy for him, causing Tieria's body to fell onto Junpei, flaten him into a pancake. Tieria gets up and hits a Karate Chop to the Head onto Kouji, knocking him out of the picture. Lockon enters the first ring and began the 3 on 2 Beatdown.

Unknown to them, Kouichi climbs to the roof of the cage before falling himself onto all three members of the Celestrial Being. The crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' on Kouichi's action on nearly breaking himself onto three of them.

Kouichi and the three Gundam Meisters gets up, with Lockon and Allelujah getting a Bulldog by Junpei and Kouji. The three kids began to hit multiple boxing jabs onto Tieria's midsection, but Tieria pushed Junpei before hitting a Double Chokeslam onto both Kouji and Kouichi.

As the timer goes zero, Junpei hits Diving Headbutts onto Tieria, leaving the two big guys on the second ring.

The captain of the Celetrial Being plus the 'hand to hand specialist' Setsuna enters the ring. He then enters the second ring before hitting a Big Boot onto Junpei who's already get up to his feet. He then slams Junpei onto the cell wall before rubbing his face on it.

Back at the first ring, Kouji, Kouichi, Allelujah and Lockon gets up. The four battles each other until the Gundam Meisters tossed them to the turnbuckle. The two then hits a Tornado DDT onto both Kouji and Kouichi.

At the second ring, Setsuna punches Junpei onto the stomach before slamming his head onto the cell wall. Setsuna went for another, only to ate chains instead. Junpei looked behind only to get a huge Big Boot by Tieria.

As the timer goes zero, Allelujah hits the Kyrios Charge onto Kouji while Lockon hits the Dinames Sniper onto Kouichi. After that, Tomoki, the smallest member enters the ring.

Doraemon: All members are in! The only way to win is by pinfall or surrender!

Tomoki climbs onto Allelujah's head and hits a Huraricana before stomping Lockon's leg followed by the Bear Crusher (Codebreaker). Allelujah tried to hit the Kyrios Charge onto Tomoki, but he hits the Bear Crusher instead. After that, he enters the second ring.

Tomoki, seeing a troubled Junpei, attacks Tieria with multiple Low Kick. But Tieria grabs Tomoki before throwing him onto the cell wall like a pisce of paper. All the sudden Junpei hits the Bettle Wrecker (Spear) onto Tieria. He then puts Tieria into the Figure Four Leg Lock.

Tomoki gets up, only to get a Running Bulldog by Setsuna. He then tried to hit his Exia Clothesline, but Tomoki dodged and puts Setsuna into a Bearhug until he passed out. Instead of climbing the top turnbuckle, Tomoki proves that he has no fear when he climbs the cell wall before hitting the Bear Splash (Frog Splash) onto Setsuna from the roof. The crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' as Tomoki hits the Figure Four Leg Lock as well.

Meanwhile, Kouji and Kouichi picks up Lockon before hitting the Digimon Death Drop (3D. Get it?). While Kouji puts Lockon into the Figure Four Leg Lock, Kouichi nearly gets a Big Boot by Allelujah. After hitting a Kick to the Gut, Kouichi hits the Way of the Dusk onto Allelujah before putting him onto the same Figure Four Leg Lock. The crowd yelled 'woooooo!' in tribute of Ric Flair. The Celestrial Being couldn't take more pressure and taps out.

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Hibi, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, The Frontier Kids!

Takuya and Izumi enters the ring celebrating with Junpei getting a victory hug from Izumi. While the Celetrial Being walks to the backstage, embarassed.

Backstage:

Tailmon: Tailmon's here and next to me are the three Griffins, Peter, Chris and Brian. So what is your plan for this match?

Peter: Plan? Who needs it when you got the Deadman and Phenom as our captain plus his demented brother? Besides, since my wife Lois is representing the CAWF Divas, tonight we're going to have...

The trio gets closer to the mic.

The Griffins: The Griffin Invasion!

**Authors Note: There you have it, the Frontier Kids defeated the Celestrial Being in a War GAMES Match while Team CAWF (minus Kane and Undertaker) has been interviewed.**

**Next Chapter: CASZ's Red-Dust will take on Hometown hero of King of Fighters Billy Kane in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Plus, Team AWF Divas are interviewed. Later! **


	5. Falls Count Anywhere Match

**Chapter 5 :Falls Count Anywhere Match: Red-Dust (CASZ) vs Billy Kane (FGWE)**

Doraemon: This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CASZ, from Heck, California, Red-Dust!

Red-Dust makes his appearance a la Goldust, only it's colour were red instead of gold. All fans rained boos on the Bizzare One, who lost his Olympic Championship to Dave The Barbarian at Fullmetal Doremi Bash. He went to the ring, removed his coat, climbs to the top turnbuckle and throw his wig.

Axel Hawk: Introducing his opponent, representing FGWE, from London, England, Billy Kane!

All the British fans cheered on their KoF representive, despite being a heel. He enters the ring with his trademark pole only to get a Big Boot by Red-Dust, sending Billy to the ring floor as the match begins. Red-Dust grabs Billy and smashes his face on the barricade before hitting a Suplex that sents Billy's body to crash onto the enterance ramp.

The brawl continued to the backstage as Red-Dust hits a Jackhammer Slam onto Billy. He then Irish Whips Billy onto the wall before dragging his body to the AWF Womens Locker Room. Billy then tried to Irish Whips Red-Dust straight to the door only to have it reversed. Billy Kane smashed into the locker room as the AWF Girls were scared to see the Bizzare One. (for your information, they're not naked)

Red-Dust enters the room only to get hit by Sakura's Cardcaptor Rod straight to his head. Shizuka and Kagome pushed Red-Dust out from the locker room while Billy takes advantage by trying to pick up one of the divas. Bad choice for choosing Keiko becasue she hits a kick straight to the nutes onto Billy, leaving Billy with a frozen face, holding his bladder.

After Sakura hits her Cardcaptor DDT, Yukina and Hikari Irish Whips Billy onto Red-Dust, causing the two to crash onto each other. Bily and Red-Dust starts to brawl futher from the AWF Divas Locker Room, but only to arrive at FGWE's Womens Locker Room. Billy then picks up Red-Dust and turned him into a Battery Ramp by smashing the door.

Luckly for Billy, one of the FGWE Divas are naked. All the sudden Andy Bogard attacks Billy for looking at his girlfriend's naked body. (if you're a KoF fan, you know who's Andy's girlfriend right?) Red-Dust decided to pick up one of the girls, just like when Billy tried to pick up Keiko.

Unfortunately for Red-Dust, the FGWE Girls are full tempered. The girls then hits a 10 on 1 Beatdown (there are 10 girls inside the locker room) before throwing Red-Dust out from the locker room. Meanwhile, Billy and Andy starts to brawl until Red-Dust hits a Double Clothesline onto both of them.

Red-Dust drags Billy to the cafeteria where he hits a German Suplex onto Billy, straight onto the table. If it was make out of wood, it would be broken by now. Red-Dust then orders a Cheeseburger before eating it. He then spits it onto Billy, igniting his anger.

Billy Low Blows Red-Dust before smashing Red-Dust with a chair. He then grabs a tray of hot oil and drop it onto Red-Dust's body. Red-Dust is rolling due to the flaming pain on his body. No doubt since the oil were at 60 degree. Blly laughes as Red-Dust rolls all over the cafeteria, trying to get out from the burning pain.

Minutes passed and Billy is still laughing like Yamazaki. Unknown to Billy, Red-Dust has recovered from the burning pain and smashed Billy with an umbrella. He then drags Billy into the kitchen where chefs were cooking. Red-Dust hits Billy with a frying pan before trying to put his body into an oversized oven. But Billy counters with a tackle before pushing Red-Dust into the oven. Red-Dust tried to break free, but Billy closed the oven as the heating sequance started. To make matters worse for Red-Dust, the temperature was set on 100 degree!

As the sequance ended, Red-Dust came out with his skin fried. The only reaction that he could give right now is a laugh. Billy then pins Red-Dust, but Red-Dust kicks out. Billy were suprised as how come a superstar who nearly cooked to death can kick out. He then drags Red-Dust onto the must brutal place for Falls Count Anywhere Matches, the Parking Lot.

Billy then smashes Red-Dust onto the car before opening it's door and puts Red-Dust in it. However, Red-Dust managed to push Billy with his leg before exiting the car. Billy tried to hit a Diving Headbutt, only to ate the car roof. After rapid kicks and stomps, Red-Dust puts Billy into the car. Red-Dust activates the car before letting it to drive itself onto a truck. Fortunately Billy managed to escape from the car before his possible demise.

Red-Dust went towards Billy only to get attacked by Billy's teammate, Yamazaki. Yamazaki tried to hit a Crazed bomb (sit out full nelson bomb), but Red-Dust counters with the Shatered Dreams. Red-Dust looked behind, only to get a huge Big Ben Smash (Russian Leg Sweep) by Billy. He then pins Red-Dust.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

AWF Ring:

Axel Hawk: Here's your winner, Billy Kane!

Backstage:

After the camera shows Red-Dust were carried by EMTs due to the 160 degree burn in his body, the camera sets onto Tailmon.

Tailmon: I'm here, representing AWF again and my guest for this time, team AWF Divas. Can I have a interview with you despite with what Billy and Red-Dust did earlier?

Hikari: Sure Tailmon.

Tailmon: Okay. You and your friends are going to take on FGWE, CAWF and WWT Divas in a Survivor Series Match and what is your stratigies?

Hikari: Well I have no grudge on FGWE or CAWF, but WWT, not Sandy and Misty, your actions last week was unforgetable.

Sakura then grabs the mic from Hikari.

Sakura: Ino, you may call me a crybaby who's shorter than Edward Elric last week, but tonight, we're going to kick your...

Just then, Edward Elric and Team AWF came in. Edward then laughs.

Sakura: What's so funny?

Edward: Whoever thought you're shorter than me! Hahahaha!

Sakura then stomps on Edward's non-automail leg before Team AWF leaves the sence.

Sakura: At least I don't rant like Edward. Where was I? Oh yeah. Tonight, you and your TWO partners are trapped inside my clow cards!

**There you have it, Billy Kane of FGWE defeated CASZ's Red-Dust (with some DX elements when the two enters two female locker rooms!) in Falls Count Anywhere Match. And of course Team AWF Divas, mostly Sakura, sents a message to the TWO Girls plus a shocking fact that Sakura is shoter than Edward Elric! (don't worry, Sakura is two years younger than Edward so she has at least two years to increase her height and be taller than Edward. That if she drinks milk for two years in a row. ^_^)**

**Next Chapter: The Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match plus an interview with Takuya Kanbara about his title defence and the Champions 4 Way Match. Plus, a WWT Diva meets her longtime rival. Who? Just wait! **

**Later!**


	6. Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match

**Chapter 6 :Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match: AWF Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa vs CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan vs WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru Nara**

Taichi: Up next is the Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match.

Gorila Monsoon: Isn't just me or all the three contestant are heels?

Mr. Comanator: Yes. I think.

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match! Introducing first, representing AWF, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa!

Instead of using Teb DiBiase's theme, Suneo appeared on JBL's theme. Then a limo arrives, bringing out Suneo, the rich kid who loves to use his high bank account to make Nobita's life misserable. He then went to the ring, ignoring the fans who shouted 'Suneo's a cheater!'.

Perch Perkins: Introducing his opponents, first, representing CAWF, he is the current CAWF Heavyweight Champion, Flip Chan!

The so called rip off version of The Miz makes his appearance, drawing no love from the crowd.

WWT Announcer: And, representing WWT, from Konoha, he is the current WWT Hardcore Champion, Shikamaru Nara!

Like the other two, Shikamaru gained massive amount of boos thanks to his membership in TWO. As the three stands in circles, the fans were bored, so bored that they're threaten to leave the three heels. Then GM Takari came in.

Takari: I can't make the fans dissapointed to see a match that features three boring heels. So I'm adding another champion to the equation.

Takato: Who?

Just then, water appeared on the ring. Then the water turned into a creature by the name of Hooligan, the CASZ Iron Fist Champion.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen, this match is now a Fatal Four Way Extreme Rules Match! Introducing last, representing CASZ, he is the CASZ Iron Fist Champion, Hooligan!

Hooligan then grabs the mic from Doraemon.

Hooligan: Finally, The Hooligan... HAS RETURNED TO LONDON!

The crowd begins to cheer as Hooligan starts his The Rock taunt.

Hooligan: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF ALL OF YOU WERE HEELS! THE POINT IS, I'M GOING TO WIN TONIGHT! IF YOU SMELL, WHAT HOOLIGAN IS COOKING?

After the talk, Hooligan droped the mic and sets his sights on the other three champions. Suneo and Flip Chan went after Shikamaru and Hooligan, only to get an Atomic Drop by both of them. As Suneo and Flip Chan went to the ring floor, Shikamaru hits multiple punches onto Hooligan, but it doens't had any effect on him.

Shikamaru then argues with the referee, saying that Hooligan is cheating for having a water body. Done with Shikamaru, Hooligan pushed Shikamaru onto the turnbuckle before Hooligan hits multiple Headbutts onto him. While Suneo and Flip Chan grabs a kendo stick and began swordfighting. Suneo then hits the kendo stick onto the lower parts of Flip Chan.

Suneo took out a trash can before putting it on Flip Chan's head, blinding him. Suneo then smashed the garbage bin using a chair, shaking Flip Chan's head. Meanwhile, Hooligan tried to crash onto Shikamaru, but he is smart enough to run away, causing Hooligan to hit the turnbuckle really hard. Shikamaru went for a Roll Up Pin, but Suneo hits Shikamaru with the chair, stoping the count.

Suneo tried to hit another chairshot, but Shikamaru counters with an Uppercut before hitting a Neckbreaker. Shikamaru looked behind only to see no Hooligan! Then Hooligan, from behind hits a Bulldog onto Shikamaru. Hooligan gets up only to get a Dropkick by Suneo.

Flip Chan enters the ring with Suneo's Million Dollar Belt. Suneo then chased Flip Chan for stealing his personal belt. Flip Chan then stops before hitting Suneo's knee using the belt. He then rubbed Suneo's face on the title, making his face and the title dirty.

All the sudden Shikamaru hits a Springboard Dive onto both Suneo and Flip Chan. As the three gets up, Hooligan went to the ring floor and grabs the steel steps before hitting all three of them with it. Hooligan picks up Flip Chan only to get his foot stomped. Flip Chan then slams Hooligan onto the ring post as he, Suneo and Shikamaru went into the ring.

Flip Chan, Suneo and Shikamaru exchanged chops with not one of them gaining the upperhand. Suneo then Low Blows Shikamaru before Flip Chan did the same onto Suneo. Flip Chan hits the Skull Crushing Finale onto Suneo. Flip Chan tried to pin, but Hooligan stops the count.

Flip Chan argues at Hooligan, forcing Hooligan to give Flip Chan a well deserved Water Drop (Rock Bottom). While everyone think that Hooligan woud win. Shikamaru hits Hooligan with a Brass Knuckles before hitting the S-Factor (Facebuster). He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Shadowsault (Lionsault) onto Suneo who's attempting to get up. He then pins Suneo.

Referee makes the count 1,2,3!

WWT Announcer: Here's your winner, the WWT Hardcore Champion, Shikamaru Nara!

Backstage:

Roll: I'm Roll, representing FGWE and replacing Tailmon for a while. My guest for this time is the AWF Champion himself, Takuya Kanbara. Takuya tonight you've to face Spongebob for your title and if you win, you had to face Akuma, Chris and Snap later on. What's your reaction?

Takuya: Well Roll I always wanted to face Spongebob. I mean this past few weeks on AWF and WWT, the fans can fell the tension between us. Spongebob, you might be the No.1 contender and the WWT Television Champion, but let's remember that AWF Championship are not for cartoons! I'm going to proof it by defeating you tonight. And to Akuma, Chris and Snap, beware because we, the Frontier Kids are the most dominant characters among all the other Digimon seasons. After my friends defeating The Celetrial Being, I will keep the title and makes it 2-0 for the Frontier crew. And at the end of the night, I will beat the other three champs and if Izumi's team win the Divas Survivor Series Match, we shall have 4-0!

Somewhere else:

Ino is walking, still pissed after her lost to Haruhi earlier. Then she encounters with a familiar face.

?: Hello Ino.

Ino: Oh great, you again.

?: You should be surprised to see me, but why you didn't?

Ino: Because let's remember that you and I has a huge rivalry all because of getting our hands on Sasuke. You're lucky because I'm a WWT Superstar while you, Sasuke and that nine tailed Naruto were AWF Superstars. Isn't that right, Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah. Still you've been a showoff lately on WWT.

Ino: What are you going to do about it?

Sakura: Guess what, if our GM allow us, how about we go one on one, for your Womens Championship at End Show?

Ino: You really had some nerves. Okay.

**There you have it, the Triple Threat Match turned 4 Way after Hooligan's entry. Despite all that, Shikamaru won the match. Meanwhile, Takuya gets interviewed while WWT Womens Champion Ino encounters her rival on getting her hands on Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Not only that, Sakura challenges Ino for her Womens Championship at End Show. (that if Mr. TV agreed to put Sakura as a part of WWT roster)**

**Next Chapter: TWA's Tag Team Champions Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog goes two on two with WWT's Chouji and Timmy Turner. Then, an interview with?**

**Later!**

**P.S: Sorry for not updating chapter 4-6 according to my plans. I was busy with homework that I nearly forgot to update!**


	7. TWA vs WWT Match

**Chapter 7: Sonic and Shadow (TWA) vs Chouji and Timmy Turner (WWT)**

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing TWA, from the Hill Zone, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog!

Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix by Drowning Pool hits, bringing in the former TWA Tag Team Champions who lost the title to the Armington Dynasty. The two game icons and rival wants to put aside their differences for this match.

WWT Announcer: And their opponent, representing WWT, Chouji and Timmy Turner, the Cruiserweight Monsters!

The two members of the TWO makes their appearance, not happy after losing the WWT Tag Team Championship to Patrick Star and Truman X at Channels War. Unlike Chouji, Timmy is very unhappy after losing the National Championship to Squidward.

WWT Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen by orders from the General Manager of WWT Mr. TV, this match is a TLC Match!

Chouji and Timmy were shocked while Sonic and Shadow quickly went to the ring floor and grabs a ladder. Timmy saw it coming and Springboard Dives onto both Sonic and Shadow. Chouji went down and grabs a chair while Sonic and Shadow starts to hit a Two on One Beatdown onto Timmy.

Chouji rushed to the secne only to get a Dropkick by Sonic. The blue hedgehog then grabs Chouji and enters the ring before grabbing a wodden table. Sonic opens the table only to get a Belly to Back Suplex by Chouji. While Shadow continues to beat up Timmy before entering the ring.

Shadow went for a Haymaker, but Chouji grabs Shadow and hits a Spinebuster. Sonic then pushed Chouji to the turnbuckle before he and Shadow kicks him to the gut multiple times. The two hedgehogs tried to smash Chouji onto the table, but Chouji counters with a Double Suplex that sends both of them onto the table.

The crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' on Chouji's strength as he tried to hit Sonic with the Muscle Buster, but Sonic counters with a Huraricana before Shadow hits a Takedown. Sonic went for a Headlock before Shadow saw Timmy waking up. Shadow tried to hit a Baseball Slide onto Timmy, but Timmy avoided it before pulling his leg onto the ring floor.

Timmy then smashes Shadow onto the steel steps as he grabs a ladder. Sonic saw the ladder and went to the ring floor. He tried to hit a Spear onto Timmy, but Timmy jumps as Sonic hits his head on the ladder. Timmy then hits the Star Dust (Diamond Dust) onto Sonic.

Timmy took Sonic into the ring as he climbs the ladder, signalling for the Timmy Star (Star Shooting Press). Shadow saves Sonic as he took down the ladder. As the ladder fell like a falling log, Timmy fell into the audience stage far away from the ring. The crowd chanted 'Holy Cow!'.

With Timmy out of the way, Shadow and Sonic went after Chouji. Shadow and Sonic Irish Whips Chouji onto the corner before Chouji hits a massive spear onto both Shadow and Sonic. After flatten Sonic with a Big Splash, Chouji smashes Shadow with the Muscle Buster. He then pins Shadow.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

WWT Announcer: Here're your winners, Chouji and Timmy Turner!

As the hedgehogs leaves the ring, Chouji checks on Timmy who's been carried by EMT's.

Backstage:

Roll: Roll again, representing FGWE and my guest for this time, the WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants. Now tonight you'll face Takuya Kanbara for the AWF Championship next. What's your reaction?

Spongebob: Well this is the match that I've been waiting for. For weeks I've wait to get my hands on Takuya. Takuya you can digivolve to your highest level tonight, but promise me that I will beat you and becoming a double champion. And to my opponent at End Show, Sasquach, I will beat Takuya and show you my power!

**There you have it, The Cruiserweight Monsters Chouji and Timmy Turner defeating TWA's Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog in a TLC Match. (To those idiots who live under a rock, TLC means Tables, Ladders and Chairs) And Spongebob gets interviewed about his match against Takuya for the AWF Championship.**

**Next Chapter: Takuya will defend his AWF Championship against WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants. Can Takuya retains the championship title to the right company? Or will Spongebob became the first cartoon to win an Anime Championship Title and a double champion? Later!**

**P.S: I've recived a PM from Charles Roberts that says Sonic and Shadow are no longer TWA Tag Team Champions. So to Mr. TV who's expecting his superstars to take on two champions, I'm sorry.**


	8. AWF Championship Match

**Chapter 8: AWF Championship Match: Champion Takuya Kanbara vs WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants**

Taichi: Up next is the match for the AWF Championship. Accompany me for this match is Mr. Comanator from WWT.

Mr. Comanator: Thanks for letting me sitting next to you. I have no doubt that Spongebob will win this one.

Taichi: That's nice. But let's remember that whoever wins this match, he had to defend the title at AWF Anime Rumble. On to Doraemon!

Doraemon: This intropromotional match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship! Introducing first, representing the Frontier Kids, he is the current AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!

_Fire! _by_ Kouji Wada_ plays, bringing in the AWF Champion Takuya. After his friends victory over the Celestrial Being, Takuya wanted to make the Frontier Kids 2-0 by defeating Spongebob tonight.

WWT Announcer: And his opponent, representing WWT, from Bikini Bottom, he is the current WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

_My World _By _Dave Oliver_ plays, bringing in Spongebob, who sucessfully wins the Television Championship against Sasquach at Channels War. Just then GM Takari and Mr. TV appeared on the stage.

Takari: Let's make this match more interesting. This match is now a Two out of Three falls match!

Mr. TV: And to add more bonus, no DQ!

Takuya and Spongebob realised that the only way to win is by pinning or make their opponent submit twice. The two shakes hands before Takuya tricks Spongebob into a Leg Sweep. Takuya pulled Spongebob onto the ring floor and he slams his foot onto the floor. Takuya picks up Spongebob and tried to slam his head onto the steel steps, but Spongebob counters, causing Takuya to get his head slamed instead.

Spongebob grabs Takuya and slams his body onto the barricade. He then headbutts Takuya before Irish Whips him onto the ring apron. He then put Takuya's arm on the ropes, entering the ring and stomps it. Spongebob then hits a Springboard Dive onto Takuya, but Takuya avoided the dive, causing Spongebob to fell no the floor really hard.

Takuya picks up Spongebob and sends him into the ring. He climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for a flying Elbow Drop. But Spongebob climbs to the top turnbuckle where Takuya stands and hits a Bulldog in the midair. Spongebob gets up and stomps on Takuya's arm before releasing it.

Spongebob puts Takuya into the Figure Four Leg Lock. Fortunately Takuya grabs a nearby rope. Spongebob drags Takuya to the middle of the ring and tried to hit the same submission. But Takuya pushed Spongebob using his leg. Takuya tried to hit a Headbutt onto Spongebob. But Spongebob avoided it, causing Takuya to hit his head on the turnbuckle before hitting a Sponge Suplex Pin. Takuya kicks out.

Spongebob then hits the Figure Four Leg Lock at the right time onto Takuya. Takuya then taps out, making the fans worried that the AWF title will be worn by a cartoon if he taps out again.

_Spongebob wins the first fall_

Spongebob tried to hit the same submission, but Takuya pushed Spongebob using his leg before running away to the ring floor. Takuya then taunts Spongebob before Spongebob hits a Baseball Slide onto Takuya. Spongebob went down only to get Super Kicked by Takuya.

Takuya grabs a chair and puts in into Spongebob's arm. After that, he stomps it before taking the chair and smash him using the chair. Takuya tried to Irish Whips Spongebob straight onto the ring post, but SPongebob counters, causing Takuya to hit it instead.

Spongebob drags Takuya onto the enterance ramp before hitting a Double Legdrop. He then climbs to the barricade and hits a Flying Elbow Drop. But Takuya runs away before hitting a Bulldog onto Spongebob. Takuya drags Spongebob into the ring before hitting the Flying Elbow Drop.

Takuya went to a corner as he stomps his foot, signalling for the Sweet Chin Music. But Spongebob grabs Takuya's foot before slamming his leg onto the mat. Spongebob looks at Takuya only to get an Uppercut before Takuya hits a Kick to the Gut. He then puts Spongebob into the Flame Factor (X Factor), but Spongebob counters with a Sponge Suplex Pin. Takuya kicks out.

Spongebob picks up Takuya and ready for the Spongy Edge (Razor Edge). But Takuya counters with a Spinning DDT before hitting a surprise Sweet Chin Music. Takuya then pins SPongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Takuya wins the second fall_

It's now a tiebreaker. Whoever can make his opponent pinned or submited will win this match. Takuya tried to hit the Figure Four Leg Lock onto Spongebob, but SPongebob pushed Takuya onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Headspring (Diving Headbutt) onto him. Takuya rolled to the ring floor before pulling SPongebob's foot, causing him to fell to the mat face first.

Takuya took out a chair before putting it onto SPongebob's leg. He then stomps it before kicking the same leg. After removing the chair, Takuya use it to smash Spongebob's leg. After that, he pulled SPongebob down to the ring floor.

Takuya slams Spongebob with the steel steps. Takuya went for another, but Spongebob rolls away before hititng a Sliding Tackle onto Takuya's foot. It's payback as Spongebob slams Takuya's foot multiple times before sending him back to the ring.

Spongebob went for another Figure Four, but Takuya counters with a push using his leg before hitting a Super Kick onto Spongebob. Takuya goes for a pin, but Spongebob kicks out. Takuya tried for the Sweet Chin Music, but Spongebob counters with the Razor Edge. Spongebob tried to finish Takuya with another Razor Edge. Big mistake as Takuya kicks him to the gut before hitting the Flame Factor. He then pins Spongebob.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner with two falls, and still your AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!

The two then shakes hands before leaving the ring.

**There you have it. Takuya defeating Spongebob to retain the AWF Championship in a Three out of Two falls match.**

**Next Chapter: CASZ Champion Omega Red goes one on one with TWA Future Hall of Famer** **Alex Armington II. Later!**


	9. CASZ vs TWA Match

**Chapter 9: CASZ vs TWA Invitation Match: CASZ Champion Omega Red vs TWA Hall Of Famer Alex Armington II**

GM's Office:

Jean and Charles were wacthing their next match.

Jean: Okay. Do you think Omega will win this one?

Charles: I don't know. He looks powerful for Alex, but I'll go for Alex.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CASZ, from Moscow, Russia, he is the current CASZ Champion, Omega Red!

The crowd throws trash onto Red, the pro-Soviet who won the CASZ Championship after defeating Grifter at Fullmetal Doremi Bash.

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing TWA, he is the Future TWA Hall of Famer, Alexander Armington II!

Titantron: _80 Years of Armington History _

_Alex I _

_Alex II _

_Alex III _

_Alex IV _

_Ace Armington _

_Razor Armington I _

_Razor Armington II _

_Fifi La Fume Armington _

_Pepe Le Pewe _

_Tammy Sorrentery Armington _

_Lisa Simpson Armington _

_Michael Gold Armington _

_Anthors Armington _

_Rouge the Bat Armington _

_Cut to whole Armington Family_

_Bawitdaba_ by _Kid Rock _playsas fireworks erupts, bringing in Alex, who retired his title in a tournament on TWA:Rebirth. If he's still a heel after Three Chains, the crowd would boo for him. But after peace were restored, Alex were no longer heel.

Red and Alex goes eye to eye before locking horns. Red strongly pushed Alex to the corner before tackles him multiple times. He pulled Alex and tackles him to the chest before slamming him to the mat. He then stomps onto Alex's arm before the referee stops him.

Red tried to preeses Alex out of the ring, but Alex pushed Red back before hitting a tackle onto Red's leg. Alex puts Red into a Headlock, but Red lifts him using his back before crashing him onto the turnbuckle. He then smashes Alex's chest using his head.

Red slaps Alex's chest, creating a loud slapping sound surounding the arena. Alex were laying on the mat, holding his chest as Red kicked him out to the ring floor. Red laughs only to get his legs pulled to the ring floor by Alex.

Alex grabs Red and tried to slam his head onto the ring apron but Alex gets slammed instead. Red then lifts Alex before running streight to the barricade, smashing Alex onto the barricade. Red picks up Alex only to get an Uppercut before entering the ring. Unknown to Red, the referee had finished counting the Count Out Sequance.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Count-Out, Alex Armington II!

Red were livid as he kicks the steel steps before entering the ring. He then argues with the referee before GM Takari came in.

Takari: Stop it Red! If you want a fight, here you go. Now it's an ECW Extreme Rules Match!

The fans cheers on Takari's decision. Red then smiles before went to the ring floor. Red grabs a trash can only to get Springboard Dived by Alex. As the two gives up, Red quickly hits Alex with a Brass Knuckles. He puts the trash can on his head before hitting a Thunderous Kick straight onto Alex's head.

Not having enough, Red stomps on Alex's head with is on the trash can. He took out a guitar, the same guitar that Alex uses to smash King Mickey's head at UCW Chaos in Kyoto before smashes it onto Alex's head. Red then shouted 'Looks familiar, doesn't it?' right in front of Alex's hurted ear.

Red took out a ladder before putting Alex's leg into it. He then stomps it before entering the ring. He then took Alex into the ring before taking a chain from under the ring. He then whiped Alex real hard before knotting Alex's body with the chain. Alex is now a worm.

Red tried to hit the Iron Curtain, but Alex counters with a Spinning DDT. Alex then breaks free from the chains before hitting Red with the chains multiple times. He then hits the Armington Flashback (Swinging Nekcbreaker/Reversed DDT) onto Red before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, the TWA Hall of Famer, Alexander Armington II!

Backstage:

Tailmon: Tailmon's back and my guest for this time, the WWT Womens Champions Ino. Ino earlier you lose to Haruhi but...

Ino: Listen talking cat, Haruhi is lucky because I didn't hit the Ino Splash where I get the change. And later on tonight, I will porve that I'm better than Haruhi. How? By not only destroying Team AWF Divas, mostly Hikari and Sakura, but also the other teams and I can do it singlehandedly!

**There you have it, TWA's Alex Armington II defeated Omega Red not once, but twice! Plus, Ino sents a message to not only Team AWF Divas, but also to CAWF and FGWE too.**

Next Chapter: **The debuting World Colusion Match! Plus, Team AWF is interviewed. Later!**


	10. World Colusion Match

**Chapter 10: World Colusion Match: AWF Japanese Champion Nick vs CAWF Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum vs FGWE Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan vs WWT National Champion Jimmy Neutron**

Taichi: It's time for the debuting World Colusion Match! Without futher ado, on to Doraemon and the others.

Doraemon: This is a World Colusion Match set for one fall where all items under the ring all from various countries. The itmes can be used are Viking Helmets from Sweden, Vuvuzela from South Africa, Singapore Cane from Singapore and everything else. Introducing first, representing AWF, from Green Hill Town, he is the current Japanese Champion, Nick!

Another cast of BuBu ChaCha makes his way to the ring with John Morrison's theme played. On the stage, he then did the John Morrison slow motion walk before heading to the ring.

Perch Perkins: And his opponents, first representing CAWF, from Pallet Town in whatever the region in Pokemon World, he is the current CAWF Cruiserweight Champion, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum!

Ash makes his appearance on Edge's theme, looking at Nick before entering the ring.

Axel Hawk: Next representing FGWE, from Seoul, South Korea, he is the current FGWE Intercontinental Champion, Kim Kaphwan!

Kim makes his appearance in his Korean attire before heading to the ring.

WWT Announcer: And last, representing WWT, from Retrovile, he is the current WWT National Champion, Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy makes his appearance to the ring using his jetpack. If Squidward's still the champion, the crowd would close their ears on his Vuvuzela.

While Nick goes after Kim, Jimmy goes one on one with Ash. Jimmy grabs Ash's arm and puts him into a Armlock. But Ash counters before hitting a Takedown followed by multiple ground punches. He then slams Jimmy's head onto the turnbuckle before tossing him to the ring floor.

Meanwhile, Nick and Kim exchanged kicks with Kim winning it. Kin then hits a huraricana before putting Nick into a Takedown and a Leglock. Nick however managed to grab the ropes before pushing Kim away using his legs. He climbs to the middle ropes and hits a Flash Kick onto Kim.

On the ring floor, Ash grabs a Viking Helmet (to be safe, no horns on it) from under the ring before hitting Jimmy's huge head with it. He then puts Jimmy into the Figure Four Leg Lock. Jimmy is down, allowing Ash to grab a maraca from Mexico.

Ash hits Nick with the maraca before doing some sort of a Mexican Dance. Kim takes advantage over a distracted Ash by hitting a Suplex Pin. Ash kicks out as Kim hits a Double Leglock onto Ash. Nick charged at Kim, trying to hit a Running Clothesline. But Kim avoided as Nick hits the ropes. He then super kicks Nick out of the ring.

Nick tries to get back to the ring only to fell to a Bulldog by Jimmy. Ash then grabs Jimmy's hair from above the ring. Jimmy then reversed Ash's actions as he hits a Neckbreaker by the ropes. Kim then hits a Sliding Tackle onto Ash before Baseball Slides Jimmy straight to the barricade head first.

Nick gets up and grabs a plastic samurai sword (not even WWE even dare to use real swords!) before stuffing Jimmy's mouth with it. He then puts Jimmy into a Crossface, somehow forcing him to swalow the sword. Jimmy spits the sword before lifting Nick using his back. He then crashes Nick onto the ring post.

Jimmy then taunts, only to get a Flying Kneedrop by Kim. As the three gets up, Ash from the other corner Speared all three of them. He then picks up Jimmy and slams him onto the barricade. Ash then grabs a Vuvuzela and ready to blow it right in front of Jimmy's ear. Kim and Nick saves him by hitting a Double Dropkick onto Ash.

Kim and Nick then Irish Whips Ash onto the ring post. That is until Jimmy from out of nowhere grabs the vuvuzela and blows it onto both Nick and Kim. As the two close ears, they walked back as Ash continues to blow it. As Kim and Nick were down, Jimmy then hits Ash with an American Barbed Wire.

Jimmy took Ash to the ring before grabbing a Singepore Cane. Jimmy then hits it onto Ash's stomach before hitting the Neutron Blast (Mexican Steach Buster). Jimmy went for the Neutron Lock (Brock Lock), but Nick hits a Running Bulldog onto Jimmy. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits Jimmy with the Star Shift Pain.

Nick tries to pin, but Kim stops him before Irish Whips Nick out from the ring. Jimmy then pushed Kim to the ring floor before Springboard Dives himself onto both Nick and Kim. Jimmy gets up and hits the Neutron Lock onto Nick. As Jimmy thought he won, Kim puts something on Jimmy's mouth, an Israeli BBQ!

As Jimmy tried to swalow the BBQ, Kim took Nick into the ring. As both of them gets up, Ash hits a Spear onto both of them. While Kim rolls to the ring floor, Ash hits a Pokedriver (Piledriver) onto Nick. He then pins Nick. Jimmy, who finished swalowing the BBQ tried to stop the count, but it's too late.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Perch Perkins: Here's your winner, the CAWF Cruiserweight Champion, Ash Ketchum!

Ash then looked at an angry Jimmy who has his stomach full after swalowing the BBQ. He then hits a Spear straight onto the stomach as Jimmy spits it out. The crowd chanted 'Gross!' as the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer leaves the ring.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm here again and my next guest is Team AWF lead by Edward Elric. Now Ed what's your reaction on tonight's match?

Edward: You know, the last time I participate in a Survivor Series Match is when I lead Team CASZ to take on Team UCW, CWF and TWA back at Three Chain of Destiny. We were about to win that is until some stupid member of the La Familia family pulled my hair and eliminates me and CASZ. But not tonight because tonight, me, Al and my friends are going to kick butt! And by taking a quote by a drunken cowboy:

Team AWF as a whore: SORRY BOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!

**There you have it, Ash Ketchum of CAWF won the first time ever World Colusion Match. Plus, Team AWF has been interviewed.**

**Next Chapter: 6 Divas from 6 Companies. Who will win? Later!**


	11. Six Divas Interpromotional Match

**Chapter 11: Six Divas Interpromotional Match: Sakura Haruno (AWF) vs Konata Izumi (CASZ) vs Blossom (CAWF) vs Frost (FGWE) vs TWA Womens Champion Rubella Bat (TWA) vs Kin Tsuchi (WWT)**

Doraemon: This is a Six Divas Interpromotional Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing TWA, she is the TWA Womens Champion, Rubella Bat!

The TWA Womens Champion makes her appearance a la Melina, with the red carpet, paparazis and anything else in between. She then performed a split on the ring apron before entering the ring with style.

WWT Announcer: Next, representing WWT, from Konoha, Kin Tsuchi!

Kin makes her appearance, having failed to grab the Womens Championship from Ino at Channels War.

Axel Hawk: Next, representing FGWE and Mortal Combat, Frost!

The ninja who destroyed both Sonya Blade and Athena Asamiya a day after Never Surrender makes her appearance, drawing boos from the crowd.

Perch Perkins: Next, representing CAWF, from Townville, Blossom!

One third of the Powerpuff Girls makes her appearance, drawing cheers from all young fans.

Doraemon: Next, representing CASZ, from Kusukabe, Saitama, Japan, Konata Izumi!

The main girl of Lucky Star makes her appearance. Despite losing her championship title to Haruhi at CASZ's Fullmetal Doremi Bash, Konata puts a smile to the fans.

Doraemon: And, representing AWF, from Konoha, Sakura Haruno!

Sakura makes her appearance, looking at her 'neighbor' Kin. She isn't in a good mood after her confrontation with Ino earlier.

The girls starts to beat each other with Frost and Rubella teams up to beat Blossom with a Two on One Beatdown. They both hit a Double Suplex onto Blossom but she managed to counter with a Double DDT. Blossom took out Frost to the ring floor only to get pushed to the ring floor as well by Rubella. Rubella Bat then Springboard Dives onto both Blossom and Frost.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kin locked hands before hitting rapid punches onto Konata, They pick her up only to get pushed to the ropes. Konata tried to Bench Press both of the ninjas to the ring floor, but Sakura and Kin managed to grab the ropes. Although Konata Baseball Slides Kin to the ring floor, Sakura enters the ring and hits a Roll Up Pin onto Konata. Konata kicks out.

After throwing both Rubella and Blossom, Frost enters the ring and attacks Konata from behind. Sakura tried to hit a Haymaker, but Frost lifts her and hits a Samoan Spike. Konata tackles Frost's leg from behind before hitting a DDT. Konata saw Kin waking up, so she Springboard Dives onto her.

Sakura stomps Frost multiple times before the referee stops her. Blossom tries to get back to the ring, only to get KO'ed by a High Kick by Rubella. Sakura and Rubella then have a Staredown before Frost interfered with a Bulldog onto Sakura. She tried to hit a lariat but Rubella avoided it Melina style (check on her videos of her matches). She then hits a Takedown before slamming her head multiple times to the mat until the ref stops her.

Konata brawls with Kin as she slams Kin's head to the barricade. Kin tried to hit the Witch's Peak (The Widow's Peak) onto Konata but she counters by lifting Kin before crashes her onto the WWT Announcers table. She then took Kin to the table and tried to hit the Lucky Factor (X Factor) though the table, only to get speared by Blossom who climbs to the ring apron. Not only Konata, but Kin also gets hit by that spear.

Back at the ring, Rubella hits the Sunday Split (Melina's finisher) onto Frost. Rubella gets up only to saw Sakura charging towards her. She hits a Takedown onto Sakura before hitting her with the Rubell Lock (Labell Lock, Daniel Bryan's finisher). Sakura seems to tap out that is until Ino, Temari and Lydia attacks the referee, Frost and Rubella. After Ino hitting the Brain Crusher onto the ref, Temari and Lydia hits their repective finishers onto both Frost and Rubella.

Temari and Lydia then beat the crap out of Sakura before Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the 450 Splash onto her. She then leaves the ring, waiting for 'another Sakura' to become her prey later on tonight. Meanwhile, Blossom tries to enter the ring only to get speared by Kin. Konata enters the ring and pins Sakura but fortunately Kin stops the count. Kin then hits the Witch's Peak onto Konata before pinning her. Another referee came in.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

WWT Announcer: Here's your winner, Kin Tsuchi!

Kin then picks up Konata and Sakura as the three shows sportsmanship (or in this case, sportswomanship) by shaking hands. As the medics checks on Rubella and Frost, the three girls are now BFF (Best Friends Forever) just like what Kin would say.

GM Office:

Takari: Do you see that? Your co-owner wreck havoc!

Mr. TV: She always like that. I only wish that she lose her Womens Championship sooner or later.

Takari: By the way, how on earth WWT were on air for 234 episodes without new rosters?

Mr. TV: Rivalry between TWO and the non-TWO man. That's make WWT strong and alive even without new rosters.

**There you have it, Kin of WWT used won the match thanks to Ino's interference. And speaking of which I have one question for Mr. TV though, how come WWT is strong and alive even without new superstars? I'm empressed.**

**Next Chapter: Team Nobita vs Team Giant in a normal Survivor Series Match! Actually it's a Prison of the Afterlife Match but although I've read UCW Burst Mode multiple times, I still can't understand the rules for the match. Sorry and later!**


	12. Survivor Series Match

**Chapter 12: Survivor Series Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi, Cody Travers, Norbert Beaver, Leo and ?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi, Ryuki Yamazaki, Sasquach, Bolt Tanner and Eddy) **

Taichi: Up next is the Survivor Series Match where Nobita and his partners goes 5 on 5 with Team Giant.

Takato: Nobita has been bullied by Giant for a long time. Can he bully Giant back tonight?

Doraemon: This is a Survivor Series Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Eddy, Bolt Tanner, Sasquach, Ryuji Yamazaki and Giant Takashi, Team Giant!

The NEXUS theme began to play, bringing in the 5 heels. The crowd boos at all five of them.

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Leo, One half of CASZ Tag Team Champion Norbert Beaver, Cody Travers and Nobita Nobi, Team Nobita!

4 of 5 members of Team Nobita enters the ring. The four then waiting for their fifth member. Just then YuGiOh theme plays.

Perch Perkins: And their partner, from Domino City, Yugi Moto!

Yugi appears on his Yami form. Eddy looked relived as he doesn't have to face his rival Jean Kazuhiza tonight. Just then Sasquach and Norbert grabs the mic from Perch Perkins.

Norbert: Since we're on the same stable called TWO, we're forfeiting!

Sasquach: Besides, it's a waste of time facing each other.

Norbert and Sasquach leaves the ring, drawing boos on both of them. Now this is a 4 on 4 match. Cody enters the ring as Eddy follows. Cody and Eddy locked horns before Cody pulled Eddy to the corner before tagging to Leo. Cody hits a Bulldog before Leo puts Eddy into a Headlock.

Fortunately for Eddy, he managed to grab the nearby ropes. Leo drags Eddy to the middle of the ring only to get pushed by Eddy. Eddy then tags himself onto Yamazaki. Leo his multiple Low Kicks onto Yamazaki but it seems doesn't have any effects. Yamazaki grabs Leo and puts him onto a Choke Hold. Leo managed to break free by tackles him on the gut before hitting a Huraricana Pin. Yamazaki kicks out.

Leo went for a Spinning DDT, but Yamazaki counters by putting Leo into a Bearhug. The Bearhug then turns into a Belly to Back Suplex. Yamazaki then hits a Big Boot onto Leo, sending him out of the ring. Giant tried to dive himself onto Leo, but he rolls away as Giant hits the floor real hard.

Leo then runs in squares (wrestling rings are square) as he distracts Yamazaki. He enters the ring and hits a Bulldog onto Yamazaki. Leo then tags himself onto Cody as he went for the Lubell Lock. But Yamazaki lifts him and crashes Cody onto the turnbuckle. He then hits the Crazed Bomb onto Cody before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Cody Travers has been eliminated_

Yamazaki then laughs as Yugi enters the ring. He continues to laugh only to stop as Yugi stomps on his foot. He then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Yamazaki. He then went for the Final Cut, but Yamazaki counters with a Samoan Spike. He then puts his foot on Yugi before walk though him.

Yamazaki picks Yugi and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. He then tags himself onto Bolt Tanner. Bolt puts Yugi on the turnbuckle as he Headbutts Yugi multiple times. As Yugi were sitting, Bolt steps on his head before the referee stops him.

Bolt then does the Batista taunt as he lifts Yugi and hits a Spinebuster. He then shakes the ring ropes as he's going for the Batista Bomb. Yugi counters with a Huraricana before tagging himself onto Nobita. Nobita then hits multiple Shoulder Tackles onto Bolt before hitting the 5 Knuckle Shuffle.

Nobita lifts Bolt and hits the Additude Adjustment. As he's ready for the STF, Leo wants to get in. Nobta tags to Leo and he climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Leosault (Lionsault, duh!) onto Bolt. He then pins Bolt.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Bolt Tanner has been eliminated_

As Leo looked back, Yamazaki hits a massive Big Boot onto Leo. After hitting the Crazed Bomb, he tags himself onto Giant. Giant then destroys Leo with the Bully Crush (Skull Crushing Finale) before tagging onto Eddy. Eddy then destroys Leo with the SpearED. He then pins Leo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

_Leo has been eliminated_

Nobita enters the ring, didn't want to risk Yugi for this match. Eddy charged at Nobita only to fell trap to the STF. Eddy grabs the ropes but Nobita didn't release it. The referee then forced Nobita to release the submission.

Nobita went for the Additude Adjustment but all the sudden he got hit by a SpearED by Eddy. Eddy then drags Nobita onto the corner before tagging onto Yamazaki. The two then stomps Nobita before Yamazaki hits a Chokeslam onto Nobita. Yamazaki wants to pin, only to get distracted by Red-Dust, who lost his match against Billy earlier.

Red-Dust then taunts Yamazaki by standing on the ring apron. Yamazaki gets closer to Red-Dust only to get a mouth full of breath. Yamazaki hits a Big Boot but Red-Dust runs away. As Yamazaki's leg were trapped on the ropes, Nobita tackles Yamazaki's leg before dragging him to the middle of the ring and hits the STF. Yamazaki taps out.

_Ryuji Yamazaki has been eliminated_

Giant and Eddy enters the ring before Eddy SpearED the ref. After that, Giant begins to beat the crap out of Nobita. Eddy follows as it's now a 2 on 1 Beatdown. Just then, Eddy stumbles upon a familiar face. It's Jean Kazuhiza!

Jean enters the ring and kicked Eddy's head before hitting Giant with the Cranium Crunch. Eddy tried to attack Jean from behind only to get distracted by Yugi. Eddy looked at Yugi. But it's a big mistake as Yugi uses his milinium powers to hit Eddy with the Mind Crush. Jean then laughs at Eddy before leaving the ring.

As the referee gets up, so as Nobita. After pinning Eddy, Nobita quickly hits the Additude Adjustment onto Giant. Giant taps out.

Doraemon: Here're your sole survivors, Nobita Nobi and Yugi Moto!

Backstage:

Bob Jones, the WWT Backstage Announcer blocks Ino.

Ino: What do you want?

Bob Jones: Sorry to interfere but why do you interfere the 6 Divas Match earlier?

Ino: I'm making a statement you idiot! My lost to Haruhi was a fluke! To prove it, I blasted my rival Sakura with the 450 Splash. Now that this Sakura is done, I'm going to focus on another Sakura. Not FGWE's Katsugano, but AWF's Kinomoto. If you see what I did earlier, I advise you to go to sleep and cry to your mommy inside your dreams. And for the other 21 Divas minus Temari and Lydia, including Haruhi, Luna, Blue Mary, Sakura and Kin, you've seen my power and tonight, I promise I will take down Dawn, Mai and Hikari singlehandedly and proves that no ordinary diva can beat Ino Yamanaka. Oh I sorry, did I took your words Haruhi? Well it's doesn't matter! Tonight, I'll prove it!

**There you have it, Team Nobita defeated Team Giant with some help from Jean Kazuhiza. And Ino makes a statement.**

**Next Chapter: Randy Rand stands up for his unknown anime as he takes on Ace 'A-Truth' Armington of TWA and Shinji Ikari of CASZ in a Triple Threat Lumberjack Match! Later!**


	13. Triple Threat Lumberjack Match

**Chapter 13: Triple Threat Lumberjack Match: Randy Rand (AWF) vs Shinji Ikari (CASZ) vs Ace 'A-Truth' Armington (TWA)**

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Lumberjack Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWF, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand!

The main kid of BuBu ChaCha makes his appearance on the theme _Voices _by _Rev Theory_. Despite losing the Toumoil Match earlier, Randy is still happy to be in action on this match.

Doraemon: Next, representing CASZ, from Tokyo-3, Japan, 'The Japanese Penguin' and the 'Third Child', Shinji Ikari!

Japanese National Anthem began to play, bringing in Shinji who's not a happy mood after losing the UCW King of Anime title to Nero at UCW Fury of Kiva.

Doraemon: And, representing TWA, Ace 'A-Truth' Armington!

_What's up? _By _R-Truth _began to play as Ace is singing and dancing all the way to the ring.

A-Truth: London, England!

Crowd: (Cheers)

A-Truth: What's up?

Crowd: What's up!

Doraemon: Introducing the lumberjacks!

The lumberjacks appeared. Randy's lumberjack are Terry, Nick, Tao, Mary and his manager Yukina. Ace on the other hand has more lumberjacks. Ace's lumberjacks consist of Ozzy and Eddie Mofeta Jr, his 'father in law' Homer Simpson, his wife Lisa Simpson and Alex Armington II. Shinji's lumberjacks consist of Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke and his manager Yuko.

The match starts as Randy and Ace goes after Shinji. Shinji pushed Ace onto the turnbuckle before headbutts him multiple times. Randy grabs Shinji and hits a Reversal Suplex before Ace hits a Bulldog onto Randy from behind. Ace then climbs to the top rope before hitting a Lionsault onto Randy. He tried to pin, but Shinji stops the count.

Shinji then hits a Leg Sweep onto Ace. Randy tried to hit a Clothesline onto Shinji, but he tackles Randy's leg before putting it on the ropes. He then stomps on Randy's foot. Ace hits a Roll Up Pin but Shinji managed to break free. Ace Irish Whips Shinji onto the ropes, crashing him towards Randy. Ace then hit a Diving Headbutt that sends all three of them onto the ring floor.

The Mofetas went after Randy, but Terry and Nick stops them. Meanwhile, Toji and Kensuke hits a Two on One Beatdown onto Ace only to get speared by Homer instead. While the girls didn't want to interfere, the boys beat up each other. Alex picks up Randy and hits the Armington Flashback before taking him back to the ring.

Shinji gets up and smashes Ace onto the ring post. Homer went for a spear, but Shinji counters with a Big Boot. Tao from behind hits the Codebreaker onto Shinji before taking him into the ring. While The Rap Brothers and the Mofeta Brothers are beating up each other outside the ring, Ace enters the ring.

Unfortunately for Ace, Randy kicks him onto the temple as Randy hits a DDT from the ropes onto Ace. Shinji lifts Randy and hits a Delayed Vertical Suplex onto him. Shinji lifts Randy and sets for the Running Powerbomb, but Randy breaks free as he puts Shinji into the Anaconda Vice.

However, Ace stomps on both Randy and Shinji, stoping Randy from the submission. Ace then drags Randy to the lower turnbuckle as he hit the Shining Wizard. As Randy gets up, he hits a Bulldog. Ace saw Shinji trying to attack him, so he perform a split before hititng a Russian Leg Sweep onto Shinji.

Ace then yelled 'What's Up?' as he's ready for the Lie Detector. Shinji gets up and Ace tried to hit it. But Shinji picks up Ace and hits a Running Powerbomb onto Ace. He then hits a Big Boot onto Ace, sending him to the ring floor.

Shinji looks behind only to get a Scoopslam by Randy. Randy is ready for the RKO. He tried to hit it but Shinji pushed Randy before hitting a Delayed Vertical Suplex. He went for a Running Powerbomb, but Ace tackles Shinji's foot while Randy rolls away.

Ace then hits the Lie Detector onto Shinji. He tried to pin, but Randy stomps him, stoping the count. As Ace gets up, Randy quickly hits the RKO onto Ace. Randy tried to pin Ace, but Shinji destroyed Randy with the Running Powerbomb. He then pins Randy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!

Backstage:

Bob Jones: Ladies and gentlemen my guest for this time WWT Champion Snap. Snap you're going to face three other champions tonight and what is your reaction?

Snap: Well these champs were not to be messed with. About Akuma well I've played Street Fighters before and I have to say that his fighting skills were deadly. Chris is a rip off version of Bret Hart, but being champion at the age of 11? I'm empressed. And about Takuya, he's unlucky because I'm sure his match against Spongebob has took a toll on him. Whatever happens tonight, I will win this match!

**There you have it, Shinji Ikari of CASZ defeated Randy and Ace in a Triple Threat Lumberjack Match while Snap had been interviewed. Now I know most of you never heard of BuBu ChaCha right? Well try to search it on Goggle or go to their official website.**

**Next Chapter: One of the MAIN EVENT! Divas from 4 companies fight to become the best. Which company has the greatest divas? Can Ino took down three captains as she would say? Can Team AWF wins? Find out later! RELEASE! (Sorry. I'm obsessed with Cardcaptor Sakura lately)**


	14. Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Match

**Chapter 14: Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (Dawn 'Hikari' Jenness, Lois Griffin, Dora The Explorer, Azula and Angelica Pickles) vs Team WWT (WWT Womens Champion Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Temari and Lydia) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Katsugano and Sonya Blade) vs Team AWF (Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto)**

Gorila Monsoon: It's time for the 4 compny divas to collide!

Taichi: No offence guys but my sister's team is going to win.

Rugal: Think again Taichi. Your young divas are no match for our female fighters.

Mr. Comanator: And let's remember that Ino has vowed to destroy Hikari, Dawn and Mai singlehandedly tonight. But can she put her mouth to the right place?

(Promo)

_Team CAWF consist of: Misty and May's replacements on Pokemon, The mother of 2 Griffins, The Latino Explorer, The Fire Nation Princess and the Diamond Blonde_

_Team WWT consist of: The WWT Womens Champion, The Karate Kicking Texan, The Martial Art Alien. The Ninja of Sand and The Ghost Girl_

_Team FGWE consist of: The Shiranui Ninja, The Leader of the Psycho Soldiers, The British Female Fighter, Ryu's No.1 Fan and Earthrealm's Greatest Agent_

_Team AWF consist of: The 8__th__ Digidestined of Light, The Cardcaptor, Nobita's Possible Wife in the Future, The Reincarnation of Kikyo and The Only Girl on the Frontier Kids._

_Who will win? Which brand have the greatest divas?_

_It's time to show it! RELEASE!_

AWF Ring:

Perch Perkins: This is a Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CAWF, the Rugrats and All Grown Up, Angelica Pickles!

The crowd boos at the selfish and cocky blondie. She then self proclaim herself as the prettest, but the fans disagree by booing her.

Perch Perkins: Next, from the Fire Nation, Azula!

Blue pyros goes off as the Fire Nation Princess makes her appearance. Like Angelica, the crowd boos at her.

Perch Perkins: Next, from Mexico, Dora The Explorer!

Dora, who's show is celebrating it's 10th Anniversary this year makes her appearance, drawing cheers from the young fans.

Perch Perkins: Next, from Quahog, Rhode Islands, Lois Griffin!

The mother of Chris and Meg Griffin makes her appearance, wanted to show that even mothers can wrestle tonight.

Perch Perkins: And, the team captain, from Twinleaf Town in Pokemon World, Dawn 'Hikari' Jenness!

AWF's former backstage announcer makes her appearance. Despite being not with AWF, the AWF fans cheers for her.

WWT Announcer: Representing WWT, first from the Ghost Zone, Lydia!

Dagget's girlfriend makes her appearance. The crowd boos at her for being a part of TWO.

WWT Announcer: Next, from the Village of Sand, Temari!

Another member of TWO makes her appearance. Like Lydia, the crowd boos at her.

WWT Announcer: Next, from Omega Planet, Misty!

Misty didn't appear on the stage. Instead she appeared from under the ring on her mist form. She then returns to her normal self inside the ring.

WWT Announcer: Next, from Texas now residing in Bikini Bottom, Sandy Cheeks!

Spongebob's girlfriend makes her appearance as the crowd cheers.

WWT Announcer: And, the team captain, from Konoha, she is the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka!

The Womens Champion has make a chaos in this PPV. After losing to Haruhi, she then destroyed Sakura Haruno on her match. She also vowed to destroy Hikari, Mai and Dawn singlehandedly tonight.

Axel Hawk: Representing FGWE, first from Earthrealm, Sonya Blade!

Earthrealm's greatest agent makes her appearance as smoke blasted on the stage. She then appeared on the ring form out of nowhere.

Axel Hawk: Next, representing Street Fighters, Sakura Katsugano!

Ryu's No.1 fan makes her appearance. She wears her usual school clohtes which is white and blue in colour.

Axel Hawk: Next, from England, Cammy!

The hometown crowd cheers for Cammy despite being heel.

Axel Hawk: Next, representing King of Fighters, Athena Asamiya!

Kensou's girlfriend makes her way to the ring using her teleportation powers.

Axel Hawk: And, the team captain, from South Town, Mai Shiranui!

Andy's girlfriends makes her sexy appearance, trying to forget her defeat against Blue Mary for the FGWE Womens Championship at Never Surrender.

Doraemon: Representing AWF, first representing the Frontier Kids, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto!

Takuya's girlfriend makes her appearance. She then digivolve into Jet Sliphymon, her strongest Digimon form before entering the ring.

Doraemon: Next, from Modern Japan, Kagome Higurashi!

Inuyasha's girlfriend makes her appearance. Just like Sakura, she is wearing her school clohtes as well. Only hers was green and white.

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto!

Nobita's girlfriend makes her appearance. Despite being not pretty, Shizuka ignores her status as she puts her game face on.

Doraemon: Next, from Osaka now residing in Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!

Syaoran's girlfriend makes her appearance as she flew to the ring in her cardcaptor rod. She is wearing her new cardcaptor clothes, no doubt handmaked by her friend Tomoyo.

Doraemon: And, the team captain, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami!

Taichi's little sister plus Takeru's girlfriend makes her appearance. Instead wearing her Digital World clothes, she is wearing a pink shirt, green pants and a yellow scarf (check on Digimon 02 where the digidestineds encounters Wizardmon's ghost). The girls are ready. But wait, there's no referee! Then all 4 owners appeared on the stage.

Mr. Cartoon: I hope you're going to like this match.

Fictfan07: Because we're hiring a special guest referee.

Mr. TV: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the greatest diva of the decade.

Takari: Trish Stratus!

All fans went wild as Trish makes her appearance on referee's uniform. Ino looked unconfortable to see Trish while Hikari and Team AWF were impressed to see someone who's twice as pretty as them. Team WWT and FGWE decided to stay behind as Team AWF and Team CAWF goes first. Team CAWF pump out Azula while Team AWF pump out Izumi, which makes this a Fire vs Wind match.

Izumi went for a Low Kick, but Azula grabs her leg before slamming it to the mat. Izumi gets up only to fell prey to a Big Boot by Azula. She then Irish Whips Izumi onto the FGWE turnbuckle. After crashing towards Izumi, Azula hits a Cheap Shot onto Cammy and Athena.

Azula looked behind as Izumi hits a Huraricana before climbing to the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dorpkick onto her. Izumi then get up and hits a Legdrop onto Azula. She tried to drag Azula to the AWF corner but Azula pushed Izumi onto the turnbuckle using her leg. She then stomps on Izumi multiple times before the Trish stops her.

Izumi tags herself onto Shizuka as she Headbutts Azula before hitting multiple Ground Punches. She then picks her up and slams her head onto the WWT turnbuckle. She then tags herself onto Misty as Misty hits a Suplex Pin onto Azula. Azula kicks out.

As Azula gets up, Misty hits multiple Martial Arts Kicks onto Azula. She went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Azula counters with a Spinebuster. She then Irish Whips Misty onto the CAWF turnbuckle before tagging herself onto Angelica. After Azula put Misty on the top turnbuckle, Angelica hits a German Suplex on the top turnbuckle onto her.

As Angelica tried to hit a Diamond Cutter, Misty push her onto the FGWE corner. Misty tried to tag into Sandy, but Ino pulled her tail onto the ring floor. Misty tried to tag onto Lydia and Temari, but the two girls went to the ring floor. Misty looked behind onto to fell for a Diamond Cutter by Angelica. She the pins Misty.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Misty has been eliminated. Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Temari and Lydia remains._

While the TWO girls laughed at Misty, Sandy is worried since she's the only non-TWO in the ring. Angelica then told the WWT girls to bring it on. All the sudden Cammy enters the ring and hits a Bulldog onto her. She then picks her up and pulled her hair before connecting a DDT.

Cammy then stomps Angelica on her leg multiple times before Trish stops her. Angelica tried to tag herself on her friends, but Cammy drags Angelica to the middle of the ring. She then puts Angelica onto a Spinning Toe Hold.

Cammy continues to apply more pressure onto Angelica as she tried to reach the ropes. And she does, releasing herself from the submission. As Angelica gets up, Cammy hits multiple boxing jabs onto Angelica. She then hits a Haymaker onto Angelica, knocking her out before pinning her.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Angelica Pickles has been eliminated. Dawn 'Hikari' Jenness, Lois Griffin, Dora the Explorer and Azula remains._

As Cammy looked behind, Hikari enters ther ring and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto her. She then took Cammy to the AWF corner before tags herself onto Shizuka. The two girls stomps on Cammy before the Trish stops them. As Cammy gets up, Shizuka hits her Melody Kick (Super Kick) onto Cammy before pinning her.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Cammy has been eliminated. Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Sakura Katsugano and Sonya Blade remains._

Shizuka saw Azula charging towards her. She then rolls away as Azula hits the turnbuckle really hard. She then tags herself onto Athena as she hit the Psychic Slider (Shining Wizard) onto Azula. She then hits a Takedown onto Azula before putting her onto a Headlock.

Azula grabs Athena's neck and hits a Stunner onto her. She then hits a Big Boot onto Athena before tagging herself onto Kagome. Kagome picks up Athena and tries to hit a Reversed Suplex, but Athena counters with a Spinning DDT before tags herself onto Azula.

Azula went mad as she hits a Big Boot onto Kagome. She then grabs Athena and hits her with the Death Valley Driver. While she throws Athena onto Mai, Sakura and Sonya Blade, Kagome tags herself onto Izumi. Izumi hits a Kick to the Gut onto Azula before hitting a Jet Tornado (top rope huraricana pin).

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Azula has been eliminated. Dawn 'Hikari' Jenness, Lois Griffin and Dora the Explorer remains_

Izumi told Ino to bring it on, only to saw Sonya Blade entering instead. Izumi tags herself onto Shizuka as she and Sonya locked arms. Sonya grabs Shizuka and slams her head onto the turnbuckle. Sonya then tags herself onto Sakura as the two puts Shizuka onto the top turnbuckle.

Sonya and Sakura tried to hit a Double Suplex from the top turnbuckle onto Shizuka, but Shizuka managed to push Sonya onto the mat before. Unfortunately Sakura hits an Uppercut onto Shizuka before hitting a Bulldog from the top turnbuckle. She then pins Shizuka.

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Shizuka Minamoto has been eliminated. Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto remains_

Ino enters the ring, looking at Sakura before trying to tag herself onto Sandy. But Sandy went to the ring floor. While Ino has a temper tantrum, Sakura tags herself onto Sonya as the two hits a Double Sliding Tackle onto both of Ino's leg. The two then hits a Double Suplex onto Ino.

Sonya puts Ino's head on the middle rope and stomps her head before Trish stops her. Sandy takes advantage by hitting a Neckbreaker from the ropes onto her own captain. Sandy then argues with Lydia and Temari before Dora from out of nowhere dives herself onto Lydia and Temari.

Back to the ring, Sonya hits a Belly to Back Suplex onto a dizzy Ino. She tried to pin, but Ino kicks out. Sonya tried to tag herself onto Sakura, but Ino grabs her hair before hitting the Brain Crusher (Neckbreaker). She then hits the Ino Splash (Big Splash) onto Sonya before pinning her.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Sonya Blade has been eliminated. Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya and Sakura Katsugano remains._

Ino then told Dawn, Mai and Hikari to bring it on. But only to met with Lois. Ino wants to tag into Sandy, but changes her mind by tagging onto Izumi. Izumi and Lois exchanged punches with Lois winning it. Lois then slams Izumi's head on the ropes before slaming it to the CAWF turnbuckle. She then hits the Rhode Island Special (Rolling Senton Bomb) onto Izumi for the elimination.

Lois looked behind only to fell prey onto a Karasandy (Karate Punch to Neck) Sandy then pins Lois, resulting in an elimination. Dora from behind grabs Sandy and hits the Three Amigos (triple suplex, in tribute to Eddie Gurrero). She then hits the Frog Splash onto Sandy before pinning her, resulting another quick elimination.

_Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto has been eliminated. Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto and Kagome Higurashi remains._

_Lois Griffin has been eliminated. Dawn 'Hikari' Jenness and Dora the Explorer remains._

_Sandy Cheeks has been eliminated. Ino Yamanaka, Temari and Lydia remains._

Dora then do some dances before Mai enters the ring. She then hits a Huraricana onto Dora straight to the FGWE turnbuckle. She then tags herself onto Athena as the two hits the KoF Combo (Mai hitting a Neckbreaker before Athena hitting the Psychic Slider) onto Dora.

After tagging to Athena, Mai tried to finish Dora with the Ceiling Fan Special (Gory Special Bomb), but Dora counters with a Belly to back Suplex. Dora then tried to tag onto Dawn, but Ino tackles her though the barricade. Dora then blind tagged Kagome into the ring.

Kagome went for a Clothesline onto Mai, but she avoided it and counters with an amazing DDT. She then picks her up and hits an Uppercut before hitting the Ceiling Fan Special. She then pins Kagome.

_Trish makes the count 1.2.3!_

_Kagome Higurashi has been eliminated. Hikari 'Kari' Yagami and Sakura Kinomoto remains._

Temari tried to hit a Two Handed Bulldog onto Mai, but she saw it coming as she counters with a Kick to the Knee. She then slams Temari's head onto the AWF turnbuckle before tags herself onto Sakura. She then hits her Cardcaptor DDT (Springboard DDT) onto Temari. She then pins Temari.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Temari has been eliminated. Ino Yamanaka and Lydia remains._

Ino enters the ring and confronts Trish. While Lydia takes advantage by pushing Hikari onto the barricade. She tried to enter the ring only to get a kick to the temple by Sakura. She then hits a DDT from the ropes before tagging herself onto Dawn. As Ino returns to the corner, Dawn hits the Sunrise (Moonsault) onto Lydia before pinning her.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Lydia has been eliminated. Ino Yamanaka remains._

Ino is enraged and pulled Dawn by the hair before hitting the Brain Crusher. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a 450 Splash onto Dawn. She then pins Dawn.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Team CAWF has been eliminated since Dawn has been eliminated under the captain falls rule._

Mai meet the same fate later, only hers is worst since Ino added some rotation on the splash, making it a 720 Splash.

_Team FGWE has been eliminated since Mai has been eliminated under the captain falls rule._

As Athena and Sakura leaves the ring, they got jumped by Temari and Lydia. Temari hits The Fan (Fist to the top Rope to Standing Opponent. But since they're at the enterance ramp, she climbs the top barricade instead) onto Athena while Lydia hits the Lydia Plex (Perfect Plex) onto Sakura.

Mai tried to stop them only to fell prey to th Lydia Sleeper (Sleeper Hold). All the sudden Sakura Haruno, Konata Izumi and Kin Tsuchi came and attacked Temari and Lydia. The new BFFs attacked Temari and Lydia with a Three on Two Beatdown as Mai and the other two members of Team FGWE leaves the ring.

Bacl at the ring, Ino tells Hikari and Sakura to bring in on. To avoid being eliminated under the captain falls rule, Hikari pump out Sakura into the ring. Sakura looked worried as she is facing the WWT Womens Champion who has destroyed Luna and Sakura Haruno earlier.

Sakura hits multiple Low Kick onto Ino, hoping to hit the Cardcaptor DDT. But Ino lifts her and crashes her onto the turnbuckle. She then puts her on top of the turnbuckle before trying to hit a Bulldog from the top turnbuckle. Sakura however p_ushed Ino onto the mat._

_Sakura went for her new move, the Wind of the Clow Cards (Flying Double Legdrop) onto Ino, but Ino rolls away as Sakura fell to the mat really hard. After hitting the Brain Crusher onto Sakura, Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a 900 Splash instead of 720 Splash. She then pins Sakura._

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Sakura Kinomoto has been eliminated. Hikari 'Kari' Yagami remains._

After checking on a nearly broken Sakura, Hikari enters the ring. Now is the showdown between the captain of Team AWF and Team WWT. The AWF Former Womens Champion who held it for 9 weeks versus the Current WWT Womens Champion.

Ino and Hikari enchanged punches with Hikari winning it. Hikari then Irish Whips Ino onto the turnbuckle as she crashes towards her. She then hits a Russian Leg Sweep onto Ino before putting her onto a Sleeper Hold. Ino seems doomed. But she managed to grab the ropes. Somehow, the WWT fans are cheering on her to win tonight.

Hikari tried to hit the Light DDT (Diving Implant DDT) onto Ino, but she counters with a Spinebuster. She then tried to hit the Ino Splash onto Hikari from the top turnbuckle, but Hikari rolls away as Ino fell to the mat face first. She then hits her Diving Light (Diving Moonsault) onto Ino as she pins her.

1,2...

Ino kicks out! All fans were shocked as Ino survived a finisher despite being not fit after her match earlier, so as Hikari. She climbs to the top turnbuckle and tried to hit the Diving Light. But Ino gets up and lifts her before hitting a Powerbomb. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and decided to add more rotations and this time it's suicidal. She going for the 1170 Splash!

_Mr. Comanator: Ho-_

_Jason Smith: -Ly_

_Everyone: Shit_

_She hits the 1170 Splash!_

Taichi: Oh My God! Ino just broke my sister into half!

Takato: That was pure awesome!

Sindel: You're got that right.

Rugal: Not even our female fighters can do that.

Gorila Monsoon: That move just breaks the limit of a human body.

Henry Chan: I bet all the WWE, TNA, UCW, CWF and CASZ wrestlers would cover their face due to embarassment for unable to do that.

Everyone went wild as she hits the 1170 Splash that not even Justin Gabriels (from the NEXUS in WWE) can do it. After taking a breath, Ino then pins Hikari.

_Trish makes the count 1,2,3!_

WWT Announcer: Here's your sole survivor, the WWT Womens Champion, Ino Yamanaka. And the winners for this match, Team WWT!

Trish lifts Ino as she tried to help her get to her feet. As she does, Ino force Trish to warp her belt to her wrist. Done helping, Trish hits a Kick to the Gut before hitting the Stratusfaction onto Ino. As Trish leaves the ring, Takeru and Syaoran came in and pick up their repective girlfriends. The two then sends the two girls to the medical room.

**There you have it, Team WWT defeating the others with Ino destroying Sakura with the 900 Splash. She also destroyed Hikari with the nearly impossable 1170 Splash (Not even Evan Bourne, Rey Mysterio, Justin Gabriels, Jeff Hardy or other lightweight wrestlers can do it). **

**Next Chapter: The Champions 4 Way Match! Which champion will win? Can Takuya focus on this match despite being tired after his title defence earlier? Find out later!**

**P.S: About Team WWT's interview on your PM, I'll use it on the next chapter since Lydia is busy fighting Sakura Haruno, Konata Izumi and Kin Tsuchi on backstage alongside Temari.**


	15. Champions 4 Way Match

**Chapter 15: Champions 4 Way Match: AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara vs CAWF Champion Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke vs FGWE Champion Akuma vs WWT Champion Snap.**

(Promo)

_The AWF Champion who won the title at Brainplan._

_AWF Brainplan PPV:_

_Takuya grabs Netto's leg and hits a Figure Four Leg Lock. Netto tried to reach the ropes but he cannot move. Takuya released Netto from the submission due to his injured ankle. Netto took the advantage by hitting a Sliding Tackle onto Takuya's injured ankle. He then ready to hit his PET Slam but Takuya managed to slip away and hits a Kick to the Gut before hitting his Flame Factor onto Netto. Takuya is ready for the Sweet Chin Music. Takuya tries to connect but Netto grabs his leg and lifts him before hitting a Reversal Suplex. Netto is ready for his PET Slam but Takuya hits his Sweet Chin Music from out of nowhere. He then pins Netto._

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!_

_The youngest CAWF Champion._

_Monday Night CCW:_

_The championship match gets underway as chris thorndyke begins to pound chris griffin like a pancake but chris griffin starts to get the upper hand by grabbing chris thorndyke picking him up bodyslammed him on the floor then goes for a cober 1,2, & chris thorndyke kicks out at two & a half this match would continue on for the next 10 minutes with chris griffin in control & tosses chris thorndyke to the ropes with his head hanging & chris griffin giving him the 619 but when he attempt's the frog splash chris thorndyke knocks him on the floor grabs his legs & placed chris griffin in the sharpshooter_

_Gorilla Monsoon - IT'S THE SHARPSHOOTER CAN CHRIS THORNDYKE MAKE CHRIS GRIFFIN TAPOUT OR NOT_

_Chris griffin trys to reach for the rope but chris thorndyke moves further away from the rope which forces chris griffin to tap out_

_[Bell Rings]_

_Perch Perkins - Here is your winner & still CCW champion chris hitman thorndyke_

_The first ever FGWE Champion._

_FGWE Never Surrender PPV:_

_Terry does a body slam, and then out of nowhere Akuma puts him in his Killing Choke (Triangle Choke). Three minutes after, he almost submits but gets to the ropes. Akuma then executes a spinebuster, and catapults him to the corner. Terry is in the corner as Akuma goes for a Demon Clothesline, but Terry ducks and kicks in Akuma's midsection to hit the Crackin Axe Kick. Terry covers Akuma for the attempted pinfall , and Tung FuRue counts 1, 2, and miraculously Akuma gets up. At the final moment Terry goes for another axe kick, but Akuma instead ducks and hits a desperate Demon Clothesline (JBL's Clothesline from hell). Akuma covers Bogard, and the referee counts one, two, and three. (Bell rings)_

_Akuma smirks and now is in big time having won now the right of being the first FGWE World Champion. Akuma is clearly pleased by this._

_Axel Hawk: Your winner and new FGWE champion is Akuma._

_And the WWT Champion who survived the Television Games Match at Channels War._

_WWT Channels War PPV:_

_**Youngblood Pirate Clotheslines Skulker. He turns around and Norbert gives him the Beaver Fever. Norbert turns around and Jimmy gives him the Neutron Blast. Jimmy taunts Norbert but Kankuro comes from behind and gives him the String Pulling. Kankuro turns around and Zim gives him the Alien Spear. Shikamaru gives Zim the S-Factor. Gaara takes the cane and gives Shikamaru the Sand Whip. He turns around and Danny gives him the Ghost Slam. Danny taunts the crowd and turns around... Snap kicks him in the gut! **_

_Mr. Comanator: Snap! He catched Danny!_

_Desire: No, no, no, no, NO!_

_**Snap puts Danny in the position and throws him on the steel fence... Snap gives the Snappy Bomb to Danny! Snap pins! 1... 2... 3!**_

_Mr. Comanator: YES!_

_Desire: What?_

_Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, and the !_

_**Crowd cheers and claps. **_

_Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Snap!_

_Which champion will wi n this match? Find out now!_

AWF Ring:

WWT Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen this is a Champions 4 Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, he is the WWT Champion, Snap!

Crash Holly theme begins to play, bringing in Snap who sucessfully pins Danny Phantom at Channels War. He wanted to rpove that he's not a chalk champion (parody of paper champion since he's a chalk).

Axel Hawk: Next, he is the FGWE Champion, Akuma!

The tough warrior of Street Fighters makes his appearance with a chorus of boos. He won the title after defeating Terry Bogard at Never Surrender PPV.

Perch Perkins: Next, he is the CAWF Champion, Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke!

The parody of Bret 'The Hitman' Hart makes his appearance, bringing in mega cheers from all CAWF fans.

Doraemon: And, he is the AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!

_Fire! _By _Kouji Wada_ began to play, bringing in the AWF Champion. Before sucessfully defeating Spongebob Squarepants earlier, he won the title after defeating Netto Hikari at Brainplan PPV.

Doraemon: And the special guest referee, he is the star of the Scorpion King, the former WWF Champion, The Rock!

Just like Trish's apeearance earlier, the fans goes nuts as The Rock makes his appearance. Snap seems annoyed to see a jabroni (what's that?) talking hall of famer as the referee, so as Akuma.

The Rock: All right you four jabronis, I want a clean match. You got that chalk boy?

Snap: err...

The Rock: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! Ring the bell! IF YOU SMELL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN?

The four champions went to their corners before charging towards each other. While Chris goes after Akuma, Takuya goes one on one with Snap. Takuya hits Taekdown before hitting a Running Clothesline onto both Chris and Akuma. The two however managed to counter by lifting him and crashes him onto the turnbuckle.

Snap takes advantage by hitting a Diving Headbutt onto Akuma, but it doesn't have any effect on him. Chris goes for a kick to the temple, but didn't have a effect either. Akuma chokes both of them before slamming their heads onto each other.

Takuya climbs to the top turnbuckle and went for a Flying Clothesline, but Akuma grabs him and throws him onto both Chris and Snap. Akuma tried to Bench Press the three onto the ring floor, but the three counters by throwing him out to the ring floor.

With Akuma out of the way, Takuya, Snap and Chris exchanged punches onto their fellow counterparts. But non of them seems to get the advantage. Takuya uses his Agunimon powers to knock Snap out only to fell prey to a sudden DDT by Chris.

Chris went for the Sharpshooter, but Takuya pushed Chris onto the turnbuckle using his leg Takuya tried to hit a Super Kick, but Akuma pulled him to the ring floor. While Akuma slams Takuya onto the steel steps, Snap tried to spear Chris, but Chris avoided the spear as Snap hits the turnbuckle head first.

Akuma enters the ring. Chris tried to Bench Presses him back to the ring floor, but Akuma counters with a storng push and a Big Boot. After Irish Whipping Chris onto the turnbuckle, he Irish Whips Snap onto the same turnbuckle, causing the two to crash onto each other.

Fortunately for Chris, Snap's body is light, so he quickly recover before hitting a Sliding Tackle onto Akuma. He then hits Akuma with a Bulldog before going for the Sharpshooter. But Snap jumps towards Chris as he hits mutiple ground punches onto Chris.

Snap stomps onto Akuma before trying to hit the Snappy Bomb (One Shoulder Powerbomb) but Akuma seems too heavy for Snap. Snap put Akuma to the mat as Akuma kicks him to the gut. He then slams Snap's head onto the turnbuckle.

Takuya enters the ring and tackles Akuma's foot, causing him to fell on the mat. Chris then kicks Akuma onto the gut before going for the Sharpshooter. Takuya on the other hand grabs Chris and throws him onto the ring floor. Takuya tries to hit a Springboard Dive onto Chris, but Snap pushed him onto Chris.

Snap just laughs before Akuma gets up to his feet. Snap kicks Akuma's knee multiple times, but it didn't weaken the Raging Demon. Akuma chokes Snap before hitting the Killing Choke (Triangle Choke). Akuma applied pressure, but Snap managed to grab the ropes.

Akuma went for the Demon Clothesline (Clothesline from hell), but Takuya and Chris enters the ring. Akuma changes the target only to get both of his legs to be tackled. Takuya then puts Akuma onto a Armlock while Chris goes after a Ankle Lock.

Snap saw the two torturing Akuma. But wait, if Akuma taps out, Takuya or Chris would win! Snap decided to spear both Takuya and Chris for his own sake. Takuya and Chris kick Snap onto the gut before hitting a Double Suplex.

Takuya saw a Haymaker by Chris before holding it. He then hits an Atomic Drop onto Chris before going for the Sweet Chin Music. He hits it onlt to fell prey to the Snappy Bomb by Snap. Snap wants to pin, but Akuma easily steps on Snap and Takuya before walk though them.

As Snap and Takuya gets up, Akuma went for the Double Chokeslam. Chris saves the match as he hits a Dropkick onto Akuma, sending him to the ring floor. Snap takes advantage and hits the Snappy Bomb onto Chris from behind. Takuya grabs Snap and hits the Flame Factor (X-Factor). He then pins Snap.

The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!

As Takuya gets up, The Rock hits him with the Rock Bottom. Chris and Snap also felt to the same fate later.

Backstage:

Tailmon: Tailmon's back and my guests for this time,team WWT. Gentlemen, how are you?

Mikey: Hey, look, Gatomon!

Mr. Krabs: Yes! Didn't Mr. TV said something about her? Something about being the weakest Champion Digimon of all.

Tailmon: Who's Gatomon?

Dagget: You, no?

Kankuro: Guys, her name is Tailmon.

Dagget: Maybe in Japan, dude, but we're at the USA!

Lydia comes and whispers something at Dagget's ear.

Dagget: What? What do you mean that we're not in the USA?

Danny: Dagget, how stupid can you be? We are at UK! London!

Dagget: What? So it was'nt french fries, it was a british Chips? Oh man, but I had a complete list of insults!

Dagget takes out a list.

Dagget: Pearl Harbor. Great. Now I have to write "Pearl Harbour". Stupid Britons.

Mikey: Don't talk like this, Dagget. United Kingdom is the best friend of USA. And that's why I'll come to the ring with... A star spangled Union Jack!

Kankuro: That's Australia!

Dagget: Yeah, but it's British! Unlike French Canada...

Lydia comes again and whispers something at Dagget's ear.

Dagget: Only Quebec?

Tailmon: Guys, it doesn't seem like you all serious about that.

Danny: Yes, cause I got screwed out of the Fatal Four Way Champions match and now I have to be in a team with three losers!

Dagget: Danny! Don't say those stuff about Kankuro!

Danny: Oh, damn. Well, I'm superior to everyone. So you know what? MY TEAM will kick the asses of everyone here. For the TWO.

Kankuro: TWO for life!

Dagget: So we're at Canada or France?

**There you have it, AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara sucessfuly won the Champions 4 Way Match. But it was The Rock who gained the last laugh as he Rock Bottomed Takuya, Snap and Chris. Plus, Team WWT are interviewed (Thanks to Mr. TV for telling me what to write on the interview)**

**Next Chapter: The FINAL EVENT of this PPV! 4 Way Survivor Series Match! Which team will win? Can Team CAWF work properly despite the sibling rivalry between The Undertaker and Kane? Can the TWO, Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey work together for their company's pride? And, can Edward Elric use his experince back at Three Chains of Destiny to lead Team AWF to victory? Find out later!**


	16. 4 Way Survivor Series Match

**A/N: The Undertaker, Kane and his World Heavyweight Championship title belongs to WWE!**

**Chapter 16: 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team AWF (The Undertaker, World Heavyweight Champion Kane, Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin and Brian Griffin) vs Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Kappa Mikey, X Division Champion Mr. Krabs, Kankuro and Dagget Beaver) vs Team FGWE (Jin Kazama, Sub-Zero, Ash Crimson, T Hawk and TJ Combo) va Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Dekisugi Hidetoshi)**

Taichi: It's the males turn to collide!

Takato: With an experinced leader like Edward, Team AWF will win!

Gorila Monsoon: Not a change! The Brothers of Destruction will beat you to pisces.

Henry Chan: And with the power of three Griffins, Team CAWF are dominant!

Rugal: Not a change. Our team _of fighters will win this!_

_Sindel: With Jin as the leader, we're unstopable!_

_Mr. Comanator: While you are fighting each other, we were worried if can Toon World Order and the non-TWO co-exist to win this match._

_Jason Smith: Come on, everyone want to win this for their company pride!_

_Promo:_

_Team CAWF consist of: The Phenom, The World Heavyweight Champion, The Father, The Son and The Cousin of the Griffins!_

_Team WWT consist of: The Leader of TWO, The American sensation in Japan, The X Division Champion, The Ninja of Sand and One half of the Angry Beavers!_

_Team FGWE consist of: The main man of Tekken, The Ice Ninja of Mortal Combat, The Gay of KoF, The Mexican representive of Street Fighters and The Main man of Killer Instict._

_Team AWF consist of: The Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal's elder brother, The holder of Dranzer, The holder of Drager and Nobita's rival in Love._

_Which company will bring home the branging rights? Let's find out._

_RELEASE!_

_AWF Ring:_

Perch Perkins: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 4 Way Survivor Series Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CAWF, all from Quahog, Rhode Islands, Peter, Chris and Brian Griffin!

The Take Over, The Break's Over by Fall Out Boy plays, bringing in the three Griffins who was accompanied by Stewie, Meg and Lois Griffin. Peter didn't fell happy after his wife and her teammates lost earlier thanks to Ino's 450 Splash onto Dawn. Then the lights went out as bells were sounded.

Perch Perkins: And their partners, The Undertaker and the World Heavyweight Champion Kane, the Brothers of Destruction!

The Brothers of Destruction, despite their match on Hell In A Cell PPV, decided to put away their differences for tonight. Chris looked scared while Peter and Brian look forward to team up with the two legendary superstars.

WWT Announcer: Representing WWT first from Konoha, Kankuro!

Master of Puppets by Metalica plays as one member of the TWO makes his appearance as the crowd, without futher ado boos him.

WWT Announcer: Next, from the Beaver Dam, he is one half of the CASZ Tag Team Champions, Dagget Beaver!

Princess of the Universe by Queen plays. While the WWT fans booed at Dagget, the CASZ fans cheers for him.

WWT Annoucer: Next, from Bikini Bottom, he is the X Division Champion, Mr. Krabs!

I'm Fishing for Money plays, bringing in the X Division Champion Mr. Krabs who wanted to win so he can get more money on his pocket from Mr. TV.

WWT Announcer: Next, from USA now residing in Japan, Kappa Mikey!

Mikey enters the ring, looking at Mr. Krabs who cost him the X Division Championship title at Channels War.

WWT Announcer: And the captain, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom!

Terror Time Again by Skycycle plays, bringing in Danny, who lost his WWT Championship to Snap at Channels War seems annoyed to team up with two non-TWO members. But he ignores the status as he and the others are fighting for their companies pride.

Axel Hawk: Representing FGWE first from Mexico, T Hawk!

The Mexican representive of Street Fighters appears as crowd gives mixed reactions.

Axel Hawk: Next, from France, Ash Crimson!

The crowd boos at the gay of KoF who wanted the Intercontinental Championship from Kim Kaphwan at FGWE's upcoming PPV.

Axel Hawk: Next, from the gretto streets, TJ Combo!

The main character of Killing Instict appears with mixed reactions.

Axel Hawk: Next, from the Earthrealm, Sub-Zero!

Sub-Zero, who get elimininated by Randy Rand during the preshow makes his appaearance.

Axel Hawk: And the team captain, Jin Kazama!

Jin, the main character of Tekken makes his FGWE debut. This could be a shocker if his team won this match.

Doraemon: Representing AWF first from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Nobita's rival on getting his hands on Shizuka makes his appearance in the tone _Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde._

Doraemon: Next, from China, Ray Kon!

1 member of the Bladebreaker makes his appearance, drawing cheers from all Beyblade fans.

Doraemon: Next, from Russia, Kai Hiwatari!

Another member of the Bladebreakers makes his appearance. Unlike Omega Red, Kai isn't a pro-Soviet, which gives him cheers instead of boos.

Doraemon: And, both from Resembool, Ametris, Edward and Alphonse Elric, the Elric Brothers!

_Hologram _by _NICO Touches The Wall _plays, bringing in the Elric Brothers. All CASZ fans were cheering like crazy while some fangirls lifts a poster which says 'Edward Elric is cooler than Edward Cullen'. The Elrics enters the ring before Al high fived their friend from CASZ Dagget Beaver. As The Rock enters the ring as the referee again, Team FGWE and CAWF decided to sit out. Team AWF sents out Al while Team WWT sends out Dagget.

Al and Dagget exchanged punches with Dagget winning it. Dagget lifts Al only to get a Low Kick before he climbs to the middle rope and hits a Flying Kick onto Dagget. Al went for a Standing Star Shooting Press, but Dagget rolls away as Al landed on the mat painfully.

Dagget puts Al into a Headlock, but Al managed to grab the ropes. Dagget drags Al onto the WWT corner and tags himself to Kankuro. Kankuro went for an Anklelock, but Al rolls and pushed Kankuro onto the turnbuckle. Al tried to tag into his brother, but someone pulled his hair. It was Norbert Beaver!

Al's leg was pulled by Kankuro as Kankuro puts Al into a Spinning Toe Hold. Al's doomed. But he still determined to grab the ropes. So he does. Kankuro stomps onto Al multiple times before The Rock stops him. Kankuro pushed The Rock as he continued to pound Al.

The Rock grabs Kankuro and hits him with the Rock Bottom thanks to Kankuro's stupis action on pushing him. Al tags himself onto his brother. Ed hits an Automail Drop (Kneedrop using his automail leg) before Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits Kankuro with the Star Shooting Press. Ed then pins Kankuro.

_The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Kankuro has been eliminated. Danny Phantom, Mr. Krabs, Kappa Mikey and Dagget Beaver remains._

Danny is angry as he grabs Kankuro and throws him onto the barricade. Meanwhile Chris enters the ring to take on Ed. Chris then yelled 'You're Short!', giving him a well deserved automail stomp onto Chris's feet. Chris quickly tags himself onto Brian.

Brian and Ed locked arms with Brian pushing Ed onto the AWF corner. Brian Irish Whips Ed onto the CAWF corner but before that happens, Kai sneak tagged himself in. Brian crashes towards Ed before looking behind and fell prey to a Big Boot by Kai.

Kai drags Brian onto the AWF Corner as he tags himself onto Ray. Kai hits a Backbreaker while Ray hits a Legdrop from the middle turnbuckle onto Brian. Ray went for a Buzzsaw Kick, but Brian blocks it before counters with a spear. After hitting cheap shots onto Ed, Al and Dekisugi, Brian tags himself onto Kane.

Kane looks demented as Ray kicks him to the midsection. Ray went for a Buzzsaw Kick, but Kane blocks as he chokes Ray. Kane then smashes Ray with his trademark Chokeslam before hitting Ray with the Tombstone Piledriver. He then pins Ray.

_The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Ray Kon has been eliminated. Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari and Dekisugi Hidestoshi remains._

Kane then laughs before Sub-Zero enter the ring and hits him with a Bulldog. Sub-Zero then puts Kane onto the FGWE Corner before tagging himself onto T Hawk. T Hawk hits a Huraricana before kicking Kane straight to the chin. Kane chokes T Hawk, but he managed to counter with a Spinning DDT.

T Hawk climbs to the top turnbuckle as he is going for a Flying Kneedrop. But Kane climbs to the top turnbuckle as the two exchanged punches. Kane then suplexes T Hawk as he crashes to the mat. He then choked T Hawk before slamming him onto the CAWF turnbuckle. He then tags himself onto his brother, The Undertaker.

The two puts T Hawk on top of the turnbuckle before choking him. The two then hits a Double Chokeslam onto T Hawk before hitting him with the Tombstone Piledriver. He then pins T Hawk.

_The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!_

_T Hawk has been eliminated. Jin Kazama, Ash Crimson, Sub-Zero and TJ Combo remains._

Undertaker then tagged Mikey into the ring, with Dekisugi enters the ring. Mikey and Dekisugi exchanged punches with Mikey winning it. Mikey then Irish Whips Deki onto the WWT turnbuckle before trying to crash onto him. But Deki runs away, causing Mikey to hit the turnbuckle.

Danny then tags himself in while Deki tried to hit a Clothesline. Danny counters with an Armlock, but Deki punches Danny onto the stomach. Deki went for the Killswitch, but Danny counters with the Spectre Spike (Twist of Fate). Danny then hits the Ghostsault (Lionsault) onto Deki before pinning him.

_The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Dekisugi Hidetoshi has been eliminated. Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Kai Hiwatari remains._

Danny then saw TJ Combo coming, so he tags himself to Dagget. Dagget hits a Spinebuster onto Sub-Zero before trying to hit the Muscular Savior (Saving Grace). But Sub-Zero breaks free from the finisher before kicking Dagget to the gut. He then hits the Ice Coffin onto Dagget, eliminated him from the match.

Sub-Zero looked behind only to saw Chris climbs to his head and hits a Huraricana that puts his head on the middle rope. He then hits the 619 before pinning Sub-Zero, resulting another elimination. Chris was happy. That is until TJ Combo hits the Samoan Drop onto Chris for another quick elimination.

_Dagget Beaver has been eliminated. Danny Phantom, Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey remains._

_Sub-Zero has been eliminated. Jin Kazama, Ash Crimson and TJ Combo remains._

_Chris Griffin has been eliminated. The Undertaker, Kane, Peter and Brian Griffin remains._

Peter enters the ring, looking for TJ Combo. TJ combo then tagged Kai into the match. Kai grabs TJ Combo and throws him to the other members of the FGWE Team like a pisce of paper. Peter kicks Kai to the gut before going for the Peterdriver (Piledriver).

Kai however breaks free and hits a Big Boot onto Peter. Peter tried to tag into Brian, but Kai grabs Peter's head slams it onto the mat. Kai went for a Two Handed Chokeslam, but Peter counters with a DDT before tagging himself into TJ Combo.

TJ Combo went for a Flying Clothesline, but Kai pushed him in the midair. He then hits the Iron Curtain Powerbomb onto TJ Combo. He tried to pin, but Kane sneak tagged himself into the ring. Kai pushed Kane only to get Chokelslamed. Kane then pins TJ Combo.

_The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!_

_TJ Combo has been eliminated. Jin Kazama and Ash Crimson remains._

Kai Hiwatari meet the same fate later

_Kai Hiwatari has been eliminated. Edward and Alphonse Elric remains._

Kane then tags himself into The Undertaker while Mr. Krabs enters the ring. Mr. Krabs kicked him to the knee before planting him with a DDT. Mr. Krabs climbs to the top turnbuckle and went for the Million Dollar Drop (Diving Back Elbow Drop), but Undertaker grabs Mr. Krabs and hit the Tombstone Piledriver. He then pins Mr. Krabs.

_1,2, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE ROCK COUNTS TO THREE!_

The Undertaker was shock to hear The Rock's words and threaten to hit him with a Chokeslam. The Rock had enough with his rival as he hits the Rock Bottom before hitting the People's Elbow. Mr. Krabs tags himself to Danny as the TWO leader hits the Ghostsault onto The Phenom, eliminating him from the match.

_Team CAWF has been eliminated due to The Undertaker been eliminated under captain falls rules._

Kane were pissed and hits a Chokeslam onto his own brother. Brian climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Rhode Island Special onto Kane before Peter hitting the Peterdriver. The Griffins leave the ring with Danny entering alongside Ash Crimson.

Danny went for a Haymaker, but Ash grabs it and slams Danny's arm onto the mat. He then stomps Danny's arm until The Rock stops him. Ash went for the Au Revoir (Pumphandle Slam), but Danny rolls away and kicks Ash onto the gut. He went for the Spectre Spike, but Ash hits a Takedown before tagging himself into Jin.

The crowd went wild as Jin hits multiple martial arts kicks onto Danny. He went for another, but Danny grabs Jin's foot and hits a Spinebuster. Danny wants to tag himself into Mr. Krabs, but the X Division Champion went down to the ring floor. Danny looked behind only to get a Dragon Buzzsaw Kick by Jin. Jin then pins Danny.

_The Rock makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Team WWT has been eliminated due to Danny Phantom being eliminated under the captain falls rule._

Now this leaves the Elric Brothers of AWF vs Jin and Ash of FGWE. Jin tags himself to Ash while Ed enters the ring. Ash went for a lariat, but Ed avoided it and counters with a tackle using his automail arm. He then hits a Full Metal Drop (Elbow Drop using his automail arm) onto Ash before pinning him. Ash kicks out.

Ed went for the Automail Clothesline (Clothesline using his You-Know-What), but Ash counters with a Takedown before putting Ed into a Spinning Toe Hold. Bad luck for Ash as he gets a Kick to the Nutes by Ed using his automail leg. The Rock somehow didn't Disqualify Ed for his actions.

To avoid the Rock Bottom, Ash didn't complaint while Ed connects the Trouble In Paradise (Jamaican Buzzsaw) onto Ash. Ed tags himself onto Al with Al hitting the Star Shooting Press from the top turnbuckle. He then pins Ash.

_Ash Crimson has been eliminated. Jin Kazama remains._

Now the Elrics must eliminate Jin, the only FGWE crew standing. Al hits multiple martial arts kicks onto Jin, but it have any efect on Jin. It's Jin's turn to hit those martial arts kicks with his kicks hurt so bad! Jin went for a Dragon Buzzsaw Kick, but Al rolls away to the ring floor.

Al re-enters the ring and tags himself onto Ed. Ed tried to use his automail leg to kick Jin, but Jin grabs Ed's automail leg and smashes it onto the mat. He then stomps on Ed's non-automail leg before The Rock stops him. Jin picks up Ed only to get a surprise Russian Leg Sweep by Ed.

Ed then tags himself to Al. Al tried to hit the Star Shooting Press, but Jin rolls away and Irish Whips Al onto the turnbuckle. Ed then tags himself in and hits the Automail Clothesline onto Jin. He then pins Jin.

1...

2...

JIN KICKS OUT! The fans were shocked, so as the Elrics. Al tried to hit a Flying Missile Dropkick onto Jin, but Jin counters with a Gut Wrench Powerbomb. Ed tried to hit the Trouble In Paradise, but also meet the same fate as his brother. Jin then pins Ed.

_Team AWF has been eliminated due to Edward Elric being eliminated under the captain falls rule._

Axel Hawk: Here's your sole survivor, Jin Kazama! And the winner of this match, Team FGWE!

Sindel: Jin has done it! He won! FGWE won!

Rugal: Respect the others wil you Sindel.

Mr. Comanator: What a night of action we have tonight!

Jason Smith: I hope I could be the new second commentator tommorow.

Gorila Monsoon: We also wanted to thank CASZ and TWA for their surprise appearance on this PPV.

Henry Chan: Not to mention AWF who invited us, FGWE and WWT to this party!

Taichi: See you tommorow in Birmingham everyone!

Takato: Goodnight and thanks for watching.

Jin then climbs to the top turnbuckle and raise his hands as the show came to close.

Results on Four Crest of Destiny:

Toumoil Match: Spongebob Squarepants won the match to take on Takuya Kanbara later on the night.

Womens Champions Four Way Match: Haruhi Suzumiya def. Ino Yamanaka, Luna and Blue Mary Ryan.

Tag Team Toumoil Match: Liu Kuei and Kung Lao won the match.

War Games Match: The Frontier Kids (Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Hibi, Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura) def. The Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde)

Falls Count Anywhere Match: Billy Kane def. Red-Dust

Extreme Rules Four Way Match: Shikamaru Nara def. Suneo Honekawa, Flip Chan and Hooligan.

TLC Tag Team Tornado Match: Chouji and Timmy Turner def. Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog

Two out of Three Falls Match for the AWF Championship: Takuya Kanbara def. Spongebob Squarepants

ECW Extreme Rules Match: Alex Armington II def. Omega Red

World Colusion Match: Ash Ketchum def. Nick, Kim Kaphwan and Jimmy Neutron

Six Divas Interpromotional Match: Kin Tsuchi def. Sakura Haruno, Konata Izumi, Frost, Rubella Bat and Blossom.

Survivor Series Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi, Cody Travers, Norbert Beaver, Leo and Yugi Motou) def. Team Giant (Giant Takashi, Ryuki Yamazaki, Sasquach, Bolt Tanner and Eddy)

Triple Threat Lumberjack Match: Shinji Ikari def. Randy Rand and Ace 'A-Truth' Armington

Female 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team WWT (Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Lydia, Sandy Cheeks and Misty) def. Team AWF (Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi Orimoto), Team CAWF (Dawn, Lois Griffin, Dora The Explorer, Azula and Angelica Pickles) & Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Katsugano and Sonya Blade)

Champions 4 Way Match: Takuya Kanbara def. Akuma, Snap and Chris Thorndyke

4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team FGWE (Jin Kazama, Sub-Zero, TJ Combo, T Hawk and Ash Crimson) def. Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Dekisugi Hidetoshi), Team CAWF (The Undertaker, Kane, Peter, Chris and Brian Griffin) and Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Kankuro, Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey)

**There you have it, the final chapter of this crossover PPV with Team FGWE winning the final match. Thank you Mr. TV, Fanfic Meister and mr cartoon for allowing me to use your companies, Jean Kazuhiza and Charles Roberts for faving this show and the readers who reading this. I love you all! And since this PPV is over, Mr. TV and mr cartoon can update their repective shows. And for AWF, I'll update it next week. See ya!**


End file.
